Killer Sentimental
by Carol Aglae
Summary: Um assassino de aluguel vê sua vida desmoronar ao depara-se com sua "encomenda" de cabelos róseos. Conhecendo bem as duras regras do crime,sabe que se não cumprir a missão que lhe foi dada, será sua sepultura a enfeitar o cemitério.
1. Um dia difícil

**Resumo: Um assassino de aluguel vê sua vida desmoronar ao deparar-se com sua "encomenda" de cabelos róseos. **

**Conhecendo bem as duras regras do crime, sabe que se não cumprir a missão que lhe foi dada, será a sua sepultura a enfeitar o cemitério.**

**Ah, primeira fic postada no ff net **

**Um dia difícil **

O relógio no fundo bar marcava 09h30min da manhã, fato que fez a garçonete fitá-lo com incredulidade, e refazer a pergunta.

- O senhor que uísque duplo?

- Exatamente. - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jornal emsuas mãos

Sem mais delongas a mulher serviu-lhe a bebida que rapidamente foi sorvida deixando-a até metade do copo. Seus olhos observavam sem interesse a página do jornal, nenhuma noticia lhe prendia. Parecia que os jornalistas estavam sem assuntos para escrever, e resolveram falar sobre o fato de uma mulher esperar quíntuplos.

- Aff... De que me interessa isso.

Jogando o jornal em cima do balcão, apanhou as páginas que ainda não tinha lido. Logo seus olhos foram atraídos por uma reportagem que fez com que um leve sorriso brotasse de seus lábios.

"_Promotora foi fundamental na prisão de Sasori, membro da Akatsuki_**."**

Sabia que teria algo relacionado à sua encomenda na mídia. Algumas informações lhe passada, o informaram sobre como ela estava conseguindo evoluir rapidamente no recente cargo.

- Está aqui. - falou jogando algumas notas em cima do balcão, sem ao menos esperar pelo troco.

O sol que fazia fora do estabelecimento fez com que desejasse voltar. Sua pele alva em questões de segundos tomava uma coloração avermelhada.

Ignorando os olhares desejosos que lhe eram lançados por algumas mulheres, dirigiu-se apressadamente para um beco no centro de Konoha.

O local era um tanto fétido, já que homens que pareciam não agüentar chegar até em casar urinavam ali mesmo. Fazendo o máximo para não respirar, Sasuke puxou a escada de emergência. Poderia ter entrado pela entrada principal do prédio, mas estava evitando encontrar Karin, ela estava começando a confundir trabalho com realidade.

- Irmãozinho, pensei que teria que esperá-lo o dia inteiro?

Sasuke teve que segurar-se fortemente para não perder o equilíbrio e cair da janela.

- O que faz aqui Itachi?

- Nossa não está feliz em me ver? – indagou com sarcasmo.

- Se eu falar a verdade, você vai embora?

Dando de ombros, Itachi caminhou até a pequena geladeira e pegou a garrafa de leite.

- Deveria saber que bebidas alcoólicas fazem mal. – Falou ao notar que a maioria das garrafas era cerveja.

- Ah, não me diga que veio aqui para me dá lição de moral? E falando sobre isso, o que você faz aqui?Eu não lhe disse para não vir na minha casa.

- Vim-lhe entregar o relatório... Sobre a encomenda. – falou enquanto bebericava o leite.

Apanhando o envelope sobre a mesa, leu a inscrição nele.

_Flor de cerejeira_

- Vocês Akatsuki estão ficando frescos, hein. – sorriu cinicamente.

Ignorando a provocação do irmão, Itachi deu de ombros e disse:

- Acho que Pein deveria enviar outro em seu lugar, por acaso essa não é sua antiga namorada?

- Isso é passado. - falou frio.

Jogando a caixa vazia de leite sobre a mesa, Itachi analisou o pequeno apartamento com desprezo.

- Pensei que sua profissão desse dinheiro? Você mora numa bela lata de sardinha.

Bufando, Sasuke pegou a caixa e a jogou no lixo.

- Claro, como não pensei nisso antes. Irei morar num belíssimo hotel cinco estrelas. – respondeu irônico. – Pensei que você soubesse que não devo chamar a atenção.

-Isso não significa que você deva morar nesse... Lixo.

Respirando profundamente, Sasuke repetiu mentalmente que ele era seu irmão e não merecia levar um belo tiro na testa. Mas sua paciência já estava 

chegando ao limite, com toda aquela falação. Pensava que Itachi não era de falar muito.

- Acabou? – Perguntou como sempre, friamente.

Jogando o cabelo para trás, foi à vez de Itachi respirar profundamente e dizer:

-Seu tolo! Sabe que me preocupo com você, você é meu único irmão.

Certo! Sasuke não estava entendo mais nada. Uchiha Itachi agindo sentimentalmente. "Droga será que bebi demais?" – se indagou em pensamento.

- É você mesmo Itachi?

- Não, é chapeuzinho vermelho.

- Achei que os Akatsuki pertencessem a outro conto... Afinal aquelas nuvenzinhas. – falou com deboche.

Repetindo o gesto que costumava fazer quando eram crianças, Itachi deu um leve peteleco na testa do irmão mais novo.

- Seu imbecil, não fuja do assunto.

Jogando-se na poltrona, Itachi apontou para que o irmão sentasse no sofá.

- O cerco parece está se fechando sobre a Akatsuki, ficou mais evidente depois da prisão de Sasori.

- E?

- E, que eu quero que você ponha nessa sua cabeça-oca que não poderá viver para sempre de assassinatos. Está na hora de pular do barco, antes que ele naufrague. A Akatsuki não durará por muito tempo.

- Eu sei, mas você não deveria dizer isso para si mesmo?

- Não adianta... Você não entende.

Sob o olhar atento do irmão, Itachi apanhou o terno preto e o jogou sobre um ombro.

- Espero que não se dê conta, quando for tarde demais.

Sem esperar pelo resmungo do Uchiha mais novo, Itachi saiu.

- É o dia começou ótimo. Está faltando o que para ficar melhor?

- Oi Sasuke-kun!

- Ah... Faltava isso. – falou com desânimo ao avistar a ruiva na porta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

O vistoso envelope cor-de-rosa chamou atenção de Haruno Sakura assim que ela retirou a correspondência do interior da caixa postal. Era bem provável que fosse de algum fã, já que era comum ela receber cartas de estudantes do curso onde ela de vez em quando dava palestras. Mas ao separar o envelope do restante da correspondência para ver do que se tratava Sakura quase deu um pulo ao reconhecer a caligrafia espalhada pelo papel rosado.

- Idiota!

Pensava já ter deixado para trás a fase de pura raiva. No entanto, assim que ela abriu o envelope e viu o espalhafatoso cartão de feliz aniversário enviado pelo ex-marido, velhos sentimentos vieram á tona com força renovada. "Desejo-lhe muitas felicidades para você rosinha" dizia a mensagem simplesmente assinada por Sai.

Além de estúpido, ele deveria está sofrendo de amnésia: seu aniversário fora em abril, um mês atrás.

- Não é nada garota apenas um idiota! – disse a si mesma.

Retirando o roupão, pôs a blusa de lã preta sem alças e uma saia da mesma cor justa no corpo. Analisando sua imagem no grande espelho do quarto, Sakura prendeu os cabelos róseos em um coque e calçou os escarpam também preto.

- Vamos Sakura-chan! – berrava um impaciente Naruto.

- Calma baka!

Hinata noiva de Naruto observava o dialogo entre os amigos não contendo um sorriso. Para quem não os conhecia era difícil imaginar, de que se tratava do comandante da policia de Konoha e de uma promotora.

- Nossa para que tanta elegância para comer lamém? – Perguntou ao ver à amiga entrar na sala.

- Entenda uma coisa, eu sou elegante é segundo não vou apenas comer lamém tenho um assunto para resolver.

- Vamos então. – Hinata falou com sua voz quase inaudível.

Depois de meia-hora aturando Naruto falando como é bom comer lamém e ter que ficar num clima um tanto constrangedor para ela diante do casal que vez ou outra se beijava. Sakura despediu-se deles e rumou para o fórum no centro de Konoha.

- Obrigado por ter vindo Srta. Haruno sei que sua agenda e bastante corrida. – falou enquanto apontava a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

- Sim, mal tenho tempo para respirar. – respondeu sorrindo. – Mas ao que devo a esse chamado?

- Estive conversando com o Uzumaki e ele me disse sobre as ameaças que você vem recebendo.

"Não consegue ficar calado" – pensou.

- Então tomei a liberdade de comunicar isso a serviço de proteção.

- O que?!

- Isso que ouviu Haruno, não pode ser negligente com isso.

- Eu não quero ficar sendo seguida por seguranças.

- Mas ficará sendo! Ou por acaso prefere levar um belo tiro. – O chefe da promotoria falou sem retirar os olhos de seu inseparável livrinho Icha, Icha.

- Eu não tenho escolha não é?

- Não.

Bufando, Sakura ouviu atenta como seria o esquema de proteção. Seu dia estava começando "perfeito"

**Nota: **Baseado no livro o Diário de um killer sentimental, de Luis Sepúlveda.

Apesar de está me baseando na história dele, eu ainda não tive o prazer de ler o livro. Só achei o nome interessante.

Beijos


	2. Flor de cerejeira

O telefone tocava sem cessar, mas Sasuke não lhe deu atenção, indo direto para a cozinha colocou o prato de comida congelada no microondas.

Seu corpo estava um tanto dolorido depois de ter que aturar Karin. Por mais que odiasse a conversa besta dela desejando aprofundar a relação, não podia negar que ela lhe concedia algumas horas de alivio mental e corporal. Mas jamais poderia haver algo mais profundo entre eles, não por ela ser uma garota de programa. Não tinha o menor preconceito quanto a isso. Afinal o que o restante da sociedade julgava vida fácil, Sasuke sabia bem o que era não ter nenhuma expectativa de vida. Quantas vezes a ouvira dizer que já batera de porta em porta buscando um emprego, e todas essas portas eram fechadas na sua face. Somente por ela não ter concluído todo seu estudo.

Não poderia ter nada mais profundo é pelo modo de vida que ele leva. Um profissional deve manter-se sempre solitário.

Ela esperneava, resmungava, mas não recusava o dinheiro que ele deixava em cima do criado-mudo.

- Flor de cerejeira. - falou ao avistar o envelope ainda em cima da mesa.

Para sua surpresa ele ainda estava intacto, Karin não se atrevera a mexer. Melhor assim, não queria ter que matá-la.

O telefone tocou novamente o despertando do pensamento.

- Droga! -praguejou.

Retirou o fone do gancho e colocou-o sobre a mesa com ar de tranqüilidade. Merecia ao menos uns minutos de descanso e solidão.

Com esse pensamento, pegou a comida no microondas e o envelope ainda fechado e sentou-se no chão da sala sem se importar em estar ainda de cueca.

- Veremos o que temos aqui, Sakura.

No envelope continha algumas informações sobre a rotina da jovem promotora, e algumas fotos. Sem notar as fotos que caíram em seu colo, Sasuke deu uma garfada na lasanha e leu.

"As 06h00min esta no fórum, 15h00 busca o filho na escola...".

- Hum, bem agitada. - Disse, ao ver que depois de tantos compromissos ela ainda se dedicava a aulas de Yoga.

Empurrando os papéis para o canto, apanhou as fotos, mas não estava preparado para o que viu. Sakura amadurecera e muito nos últimos oito anos, sua aparência não era mais de uma menininha de 15 anos e sim de uma bela mulher.

Imponente em seu tailleur preto, ela caminhava pelo centro de Konoha acompanhada por uma jovem igualmente bela de cabelos azulados, sem perceberem que fotos estavam sendo tiradas.

- Sakura... - a palavra escapou de seus lábios.

Não esperava que depois de tantos anos fosse revê-la e ainda mais nessa situação, em que ela estava a serviço da lei e ele prestes a retirar sua vida.

Certa nostalgia começou apossar-se dele guiando-o para uma parte de sua memória que ele tinha se esforçado a esquecer.

- É passado. - disse para si.

Levantando-se decidido, vestiu uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa preta. Antes de sair, guardou as informações em um local seguro e pegou a chave da moto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Analisando os papéis em suas mãos, Sakura vez ou outra levantava os olhos para o relógio na parede. Nele marcavam 19h30min da noite e nada de seu ex-marido aparecer.

Angustiada, ela empurrou os papéis para um canto e posicionou-se pela enésima vez na frente da janela, e mais uma vez a única coisa que ela avistou foi o homem encarregado de sua segurança, parado em frente à porta com um enorme cachorro.

- Droga, Sai! – praguejou.

Não acreditava que seu ex-marido fosse descumprir o acordo da justiça e não o traria de volta da viagem que fizeram. Irritada ela sorveu o restante do café e se preparou para ir se vestir e buscar o filho nem que fosse a força quando a campainha soou.

- Mamãe!- um menino adentrou na casa aos berros assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Yuuki-kun que saudades meu amor.

Com o filho no colo, Sakura sentou-se no sofá sem ao menos cumprimentar o ex-marido.

- Sakura, querida eu também estou aqui. E também estou bem obrigado.

- Olha aqui Sai, eu nem deveria falar com você. Você levou meu filho para uma viagem por dois meses, cada dia estava em um local diferente e ainda quer que eu saiba se você está bem? Ah, e meu aniversário é em abril.

- Eu disse papai. – o menino falou entre os beijos que a mãe distribuía pelo seu rosto.

- Ah, mais pelo ou menos eu lembrei.

Retirando a jaqueta, Sai sentou na poltrona sobre o olhar confuso de Sakura. Respirando profundamente, ele mandou o filho ir para o quarto guardar a mochila.

- O que houve Sai?

- Você ainda pergunta rosinha? Tem certeza que é uma boa opção deixar o Yuuki esse final de semana aqui?

- Claro que é! Ele precisa conviver um pouco com a mãe dele.

- Claro, mas tem homens te ameaçando de morte e um guarda parado na frente da sua porta. Não acha isso um tanto perigoso?

- Não se preocupe, o Naruto vai enviar mais alguns seguranças para me ajudarem.

Dando de ombros, Sai apanhou uma folha em cima da mesa e deixou um sorriso escapar no canto dos seus lábios. Um dos seus sorrisos falsos, sorriso que ela odiava.

- Não parou com isso de trazer trabalho para casa, rosinha. Por isso o juiz não lhe deu a guarda de Yuuki-kun.

Furiosa, ela pegou bruscamente o papel das mãos dele e abriu a porta.

- Você já trouxe meu filho, pode ir embora!

- Que ignorância, Haruno Sakura. Estava pensando em um jantar em família.

- Vai jantar com sua querida esposa... qual é o nome dela mesmo. Ah sim Yamanaka Ino, a mulher com quem você me traiu.

- Por sua culpa.

Sentindo seu sangue ferver de ódio, Sakura pegou a jaqueta de Sai e a atirou na face dele. Sorrindo ele viu-se empurrado para fora.

- Posso pelo ou menos despedir-me do meu filho?

- Não, você esteve com ele por dois meses. Agora, sai daqui!

Batendo a porta, ela tentou buscar a calma e foi no quarto do filho saber o que ele estava fazendo, e sorriu ao vê-lo sentado no chão analisando os novos jogos e brinquedos.

- Gostou amor? – perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

- Sim – respondeu entusiasmado.

Sorrindo sentou-se ao lado dele e admirou fascinada sua expressão de felicidade. Sentia tanta falta de estar assim tão próxima do filho. Os dois meses em que estiveram afastados, ela sofreu cada dia e cada noite chorando sozinha.

- Sra. Haruno, posso falar com a senhora.

- Claro Kiba, o que houve?

- Bem, e particular. – amostrou a carta nas mãos.

Beijando a testa do filho, Sakura disse que não ia demorar e que voltaria com os biscoitos e leite.

- O que é isso?

- Achei isso jogado no quintal.

Pegando a carta das mãos do policial, a promotora passou os olhos pelo o que estava escrito e deixou uma leve exclamação escapar de seus lábios.

"_Vadia, você vai pagar pelo o que fez a Satori. Seu fim está bem próximo"_

- Haruno-san, olhe bem aqui. Parece um símbolo.

- Ah, como eu desconfiava – falou analisando o símbolo. – e do grupo que ataca no centro, os Fukada!

- Quem sãos esses? – Kiba indagou sem entender.

- É um grupo de marginais, que vendem drogas no centro de Konoha. Pelo que eu sei os líderes da gangue sãos os irmãos da família Fukada.

- Claro aquele da carga de speedballs apreendida. – bateu na própria testa ao recorda o fato.

- Exatamente. Eu levei a julgamento o irmão mais novo de Satoshi Fukada, o Satori. Conseguia que ele fosse condenado por 57 anos de prisão por tráfico e homicídios. Agora parece que Satoshi está querendo que eu pague. – falou ao guardar a carta no bolso.

- Pedirei então ao comandante Naruto, para enviar mais homens para sua proteção Haruno-san.

- Não precisa Kiba, não quero que meu filho se assuste.

- Mas e perigoso, eles podem atacar.

- Amanhã sem falta eu peço mais reforços, mas, por favor, não avise ao Naruto.

- Mas é arriscado.

- Por favor.

Rendido pelas belas esmeraldas que suplicavam, Kiba concordou em não dizer nada a Naruto.

- Obrigada, Kiba! – enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e lhe deu um beijo estalado no rosto. – Você deve estar com fome, não é? Irei preparar uma comidinha bem rápida, acomode-se aí, sinta-se a vontade.

- Obrigado. – falou acomodando-se no sofá, e acariciando Akamaru que deitou no tapete.

Sozinha na cozinha, Sakura tentou manter a pose de mulher forte e determinada, mas não conseguiu e acabou dando vazão as lágrimas.

Não sabia em que momento sua vida começara a tomar um rumo pelo qual ela não sabia se era o certo o não.

Perderá o marido, tendo uma boa parcela de culpa já que sempre trazia trabalho para casa, não tinha tempo para exposições dele, estava sempre ocupada com os julgamentos. Perderá também a guarda do filho, já que o juiz alegou que ela seria incapaz de cuidar de uma criança, devido à falta de tempo e suas constantes ameaças de morte. E agora corria o risco de perder a vida, já que não era somente os Fukada que a ameaçavam, ainda tinha os Akatsuki. Máfia mais conhecida de Konoha e seus países vizinhos, mas para seu estranhamento eles pareciam não ligar para a prisão de Sasori. Já que ainda não tinham enviado nenhum aviso.

- Chega Haruno Sakura! – falou secando as lágrimas. – Você não é mais aquela menininha irritante.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Uísque duplo, por favor.

Sentado em uma mesa afastada no bar, Sasuke viu a garçonete anotar seu pedido e afastar-se o deixando sozinho.

Recostado na cadeira, fitava sem interesse as garotas que faziam Strip tease no palco. Ao som de uma música provocante, as garotas remexiam-se com sensualidade, mas não era nada que emocionasse profundamente. Sua mente estava concentrada na "encomenda" que tinha que dar fim.

- Droga! – praguejou sacudindo a cabeça levemente numa tentativa de afastar as lembranças da garota de madeixas rosa.

- Sasuke-kun!

Distraído, despertou dos pensamentos ao sentir alguém pular em seu colo e braços envolvendo seu pescoço.

- Karin? O que quer?

- Nossa Sasuke-kun, pensei que tivesse vindo em ver.

- Hn.

- Veio para que então?

- Por que aqui eu tinha certeza que não encontraria nenhuma criança e que eu poderia beber meu uísque em paz, sem ninguém incomodar.

- Nossa que grosso.

Dando de ombros ao comentário dela, Sasuke percorreu os olhos pelo salão em busca da mulher que o atenderá.

- Cadê a porcaria da garçonete com meu uísque?

- Isso faz mal, irmãozinho tolo.

Colocando as mãos na cabeça, Sasuke bateu com ela na mesa amaldiçoando-se por ter saído de casa.

- O que quer Itachi?

- O que uma pessoa quer numa casa de Strip tease, Sasuke? Pensei que fosse mais inteligente.

- Vai se ferrar!

Deixando o característico sorriso Uchiha escapar do canto dos lábios, Itachi puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se sob o olhar confuso do irmão mais novo.

- Não vai apresentar sua namorada?

- Ela não é minha namorada. E se você quer saber o nome dela, pergunte você mesmo.

- Que educação hein.

-Hn.

- Sou Uchiha Itachi, ao seu dispor.

- Karin – sorriu encantada com o Uchiha mais velho.

Bufando, Sasuke retirou a mulher de seu colo.

- Karin, minha linda será que você poderia nós deixar a sós por um instante?

- Claro.

Beijando Sasuke no rosto, a garota despediu-se deles e aproximou-se de um homem no outro canto do bar.

- O que quer, Itachi acredito que não tenho vindo aqui somente para ver garotas nuas.

- Está certo, vim porque sabia que o encontraria aqui.

- O que quer, então?

- O que poderia ser? E sobre a encomenda.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Sasuke tomou um gole da bebida que por fim havia chegado e deixou que o irmão prosseguisse:

- Pein quer que você resolva logo a questão com a cerejeira.

- Porque tanta pressa. Pensei que ele queria que ela levasse uns sustos primeiro.

- Isso ela já está levando, mas dos irmãos Fukada. Parece que a Akatsuki não é a única querendo ver a promotora morta.

- Nossa, a Sakura é uma pessoa muito querida.

- Então seja rápido no seu trabalho, pois se entrarem na sua frente você não verá a cor do pagamento.

- Ok. – bebeu o restante do uísque. – Mas fique atento, ela está com um homem fazendo a segurança dela.

- Isso não é problema.

Dando de ombros, Itachi passou a analisar as garotas que dançavam de maneira sensual no palco.

- Será que você vai conseguir matá-la mesmo? Pelo que sei, ela foi muito importante para você.

Irritado, Sasuke bateu com os punhos na mesa.

- Eu já disse isso é passado. Nada vai me impedir de ir adiante com isso. Afinal é somente um trabalho.

Apanhando a jaqueta, o profissional a colocou e saiu irritado com a desconfiança do irmão.

Não importava a história que eles tiveram no passado, não importava se ela resolvera reaparecer na sua vida nessa estranha circunstância. Cumpriria a missão dada.

**Obrigada pelas reviews **

**luciaalmeida: **Bem, eu tb achei o tema um tanto diferente, foi isso que me inspirou no livro" Diário de Killer Sentimental", apesar de eu não ter lido ainda. Snif. Mas,eu estava tendo escrever algo no universo de Naruto, mas só consegui uma U.A mesmo

**Marimary-chan: **Eu não irei demorar não, já tenho uns quatro capitulos escritos. Só preciso esperar essa época de provas passar**  
**

**Bruna Lopes: **E, quando eu estava escrevendo a fic eu tb pensei em usar o casal Itachi e Sakura. Achei que tinha mais haver com o tema, mas minha amiga Gaby teimou que deveria ser Sasusaku.Mas eu já estou escrevendo uma fanfic com esse casal, graças a sua review. **  
**

**Hyuuga-Lize: **Obrigada Lize-chan, nossa vc foi a primeira a comentar! Fique super entusiasmada. eu mal tinha publicado**  
**

Fique muito feliz com os comentários, muitooo obrigada mesmo


	3. Mulher Irritante

Irritada, Sakura tentava conversar sobre sua situação com o amigo, mas este se mostrava irredutível e não dava nenhuma chance para que ela pudesse convencê-lo do contrário.

- Naruto, tente entender. Eu preciso mostrar uma situação estável, para o Sai. Eu quero recuperar a guardar do Yuuki.

- Eu sei, mas você não pode agir como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Sakura-chan estão tentando te matar.

- Mas...

- O Naruto, está certo Haruno.

O chefe da promotoria adentrou no recinto com seu inseparável livrinho.

- Você nunca recuperara a guarda de seu filho, se estiver dentro de um caixão.

- Cruzes! – Naruto, exclamou.

- Mas é o que irá acontecer, caso ela não aceite a ajuda do serviço de proteção. Entenda Sakura, eles estão sendo compreensíveis em não levá-la para o serviço de proteção e dar-lhe uma nova vida.

- Eu jamais aceitaria isso!

- Então aceite a chance que eles estão lhe dando.

Bufando, Sakura recostou-se na cadeira. Eles estavam certos, não podia agir imprudentemente com as ameaças que estava recebendo. Além disso, precisava pensar na segurança do filho.

- Mas como será então?

- Manteremos dois seguranças com você 24 horas, caso as ameaças aumentem aí o serviço de proteção não terá alternativa.

- Tudo bem – concordou cabisbaixa.

- Sakura-chan, quer comer lamém? - indagou entusiasmado e a assustando.

A promotora não pode deixar de rir com a rápida mudança de humor do amigo. Uma hora ele agia como um sério comandante e outra como uma criança.

- Desculpe Naruto, mas prometi levar meu filho para passear.

- Ah, tudo bem.

- Mas você não tinha um julgamento hoje, Sakura? – Kakashi a indagou.

- Ele foi adiado, o réu parece que está doente.

Colocando o livro no bolso, Kakashi a fitou com seriedade.

- O advogado do Sasori, pretende recorrer da decisão de prisão perpétua.

- Acho muito difícil que ele consiga alguma coisa, está claro o envolvimento dele com a Akatsuki. – falou apanhando a bolsa. – Mas agora preciso ir, meu filho está me esperando.

Despedindo-se dos homens, Sakura avistou o filho conversando com Kiba enquanto alisava Akamaru.

- Então meu querido, vamos?

- Sim, sim.

No carro esporte, a promotora percorria pelas ruas de Konoha absorta com o que Kakashi dissera. Não esperava que o serviço de proteção já estivesse pensando na medida de dar-lhe outra vida.

Distraída, mal prestava atenção na pista o que quase ocasionou o atropelamento de um motoqueiro quando este numa manobra a fechou.

Atônita, ela freou bruscamente.

- Seu maluco, está querendo morrer por acaso? Isso aqui não é automobilismo, não!

O homem limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar, e seguiu seu rumo pouco se importando com o que acabará de acontecer.

- Yuuki, Kiba vocês estão bem?

- Sim. – os dois responderam.

Parada no acostamento, ela respirou várias vezes profundamente com a mão no volante. Não podia permitir que seu autocontrole sumisse agora. Sabia bem que tanto nervosismo era devido aos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

- Mãe, vamos, almoçar com o papai?

- O quê?

- Por favor, ele disse que queria me mostrar o quadro novo dele? – pediu suplicante.

Não podendo ignorar os orbes ônix que lhe imploravam, Sakura concordou em ter um almoço constrangedor com Sai e sua esposa Ino.

- Como você está Sakura?

- Muito bem Ino, obrigada.

- Sai me contou sobre o que está acontecendo.

Relanceando o olhar para o ex-marido que estava entretido com o filho, Sakura sentiu uma enorme vontade de jogar-lhe a bolsa na cabeça, por ele ter contado.

- Não é nada demais, não se preocupe.

O restante do almoço transcorreu com Sai, Ino e Yuuki detalhando sobre a viagem e os países pelo qual passaram. E a promotora sentiu-se totalmente excluída ali, afinal eles pareciam uma família feliz. Enquanto o máximo que ela fazia com o filho era buscá-lo na escola para entregá-lo ao pai e claro a curta viagem que fizeram. E, não pode deixar de sentir ciúme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Deidara, avise que a encomenda será entregue hoje. – Sasuke avisou ao celular.

- Pein ficara contente em saber, mas me diga... Terá alguma explosão? Pretende explodir o carro dela ou a casa ou quem sabe os dois. – gargalhava.

"Realmente a Akatsuki deve estar falindo, para aceitar malucos" pensou ao desligar o telefone na cara do loiro que se mostrava entusiasmado com a idéia de uma explosão.

Vestindo sua jaqueta favorita, o profissional colocou as luvas e deu uma analisada no apartamento, antes de sair. Descendo as escadas, ligou para Suigetsu.

- Suigetsu, fez o que eu pedi?

- Sim, os doces já foram entregues. Mas não acha que era melhor seguir o outro plano de se disfarça de segurança dela?

- Não. Creio que ela me reconheceria, não posso arriscar a missão.

- Mas...

- Tem certeza que aqueles bakas irão comer? – indagou mudando de assunto

- Claro, eu coloquei como se tivesse sido enviado pela esposa do Naruto.

- Naruto?

- Sim, o comandante da polícia.

Deixando um sorriso escapar dos cantos dos lábios, o Uchiha não pode deixar de pensar em como seu passado estava querendo sair do túmulo.

- Isso está se tornando interessante.

Um vento gélido bateu contra seu rosto, assim que ele saiu do beco mexendo com os fios de seu cabelo. A rua estava entregue a um perfeito breu, mergulhada em um silêncio absoluto que era quebrado apenas pelo assobio do vento. Nenhuma viva alma encontrava-se nas esquinas.

Puxando a jaqueta mais contra seu corpo, Sasuke dirigiu-se aos passos lentos até seu destino. Em seu trajeto macabro se perguntava se ela ao menos imaginava que o rumo de sua vida estava prestes a ser definido, se ela imaginava que seu destino estava nas mãos de um assassino profissional? Com certeza não.

Era sempre da mesma forma, ele eliminava sua presa antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de perguntar o motivo de um ato tão cruel. É a última coisa que ele via, eram olhos lacrimejantes expressando confusão e medo.

Gostaria de saber o que se passava na mente de uma pessoa que está prestes a partir para o mundo dos mortos. Ouvira algumas vezes dizer que um flash inteiro de sua vida se passava diante de seus olhos, ou até mesmo que no final a pessoa se arrependia de todos seus atos pecaminosos.

Tolice! A única coisa que a pessoa conseguia pensar era na bala dilacerando seu peito.

Mas fácil do que imaginei. - Murmurou ao ver que o responsável pela guarda da promotora, dormia em um canto no quintal ao lado de uma caixa com bombons.

Adentrando na sala, avistou o outro segurança e seu imenso cachorro dormindo tranquilamente espalhados no sofá.

- Grande proteção! – falou ao ver que eles caíram um truque extremamente simples.

Dirigindo seus passos suavemente pelo corredor, o Uchiha empurrou uma porta lentamente evitando algum possível barulho.

Logo ele se viu mergulhado em uma escuridão que estava o quarto, talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela não veria a face de seu assassino.

- Haruno Sakura. - falou aproximando-se da cama.

O cheiro do perfume de cerejeiras rapidamente entrou em suas narinas, inebriando. Continuava o mesmo de antes, um doce aroma de flores.

Aproximando mais seu rosto de sua vitima, o Uchiha analisou-lhe a expressão serena.

Os cabelos rosados espalhados no travesseiro, à camisola branca e a tranqüilidade que ela emanava. Fez ter a certeza naquele momento, que ela era o mais próximo de que chegaria de um anjo.

- Yuuki... - ela murmurou ainda mergulhada em seus sonhos.

A voz dela o trouxe novamente a realidade. Balançando a cabeça levemente, voltou-se a se concentrar em seu objetivo; eliminá-la.

Indagando-se a forma de matá-la, Sasuke decidiu que ela não merecia que seu corpo sofresse alguma perfuração. Ajeitando a luva estendeu a mão em direção ao seu alvo pescoço, mas parou estupefato ao ver que ela abrira os olhos.

- Quem... É... Você? – perguntou assustada, não sabendo se era sonho ou realidade.

- Shihh, apenas feche os olhos.

Ela rapidamente teve noção do que se tratava. Em um gesto rápido, atirou a coberta no rosto dele e correu para perto da janela.

- Kiba!

- Não adianta, ele está dormindo.

- Quem é você?

-Hn.

Observando que ele se aproximava lentamente, Sakura correu para o lado do criado-mudo. Ela esticou o braço até tocar a garrafa com a ponta dos dedos. Segurou no gargalo, girou o braço e atingiu-o em cheio. Um rio de liquido transparente escorreu no peito dele. Sasuke pulou para trás e soltou uma exclamação. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de recuperar-se do susto, ela pegou a pesinho de papel no outro extremo da mesinha e atirou também. Ele percebeu e desviou antes de ser atingido no peito. O peso caiu aos pés dele.

- Mulher irritante!

A promotora correu para porta, mas uma mão firme segurou-a pela camisola. Dedos fortes agarraram-na pelos ombros. Ele a puxou e Sakura o encarou.

Uma mecha do cabelo negro caía na testa. As têmporas brilhavam de suor e os orbes ônix emitiam um brilho feroz.

Sasuke! – ela exclamou surpresa após conseguir ver melhor seu rosto no escuro

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer outro tipo de pergunta, ele tapou-lhe a boca com a mão. Ela se debateu, esquivando-se da palma com alguns calos, mordeu forte um dos dedos dele.

- Aiii! – Ele segurou-a pelos ombros, puxando-a contra o peito, pressionando-lhe os seios.

Com o seio contra as firmezas do peito dele, e ela sentiu-lhe as batidas do coração em uníssono com as suas. De alguma forma, ela encontrou coragem para dar uma cotovelada nas costelas dele. Ele se dobrou de dor e Sakura escapou.

A respiração saía de dentro dele com um gemido de dor.

- Sua... Sua. Irritante!

Respirando profundamente, o profissional levantou-se com as mãos ainda na costela.

"E eu pensando que ela era um anjo." – pensou.

Antes que ela cogitasse a idéia de sair do quarto, ele atirou o punhal na porta parando a centímetros da cabeça dela.

- Você quer me matar?

- Imagina.

Sentindo o coração bater forte no peito, Sakura fitou todos os cantos do quarto, em busca de algo que pudesse atirar em cima dele.

- Sakura...

Quando ela o percebeu já estava perigosamente próximo dele e antes que ela tivesse uma reação ele a imobilizou.

- Seria melhor se tivesse continuado a dormir, Sakura.

Desesperada, ela tentou ser livrar das mãos dele, mas ele a pressionava fortemente contra a parede.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Não fale, apenas feche os olhos e relaxe. Será rápido. – falou com uma mão em seu pescoço.

Mas ele não pode concluir o que planejava, já que sentiu sua canela ser chutada e algo lhe atingir as costas.

- Larga minha mãe seu baka! – o menino falou, segurando um taco de beisebol.

Sentindo as cortas arderem devido à pancada, Sasuke gemeu de dor e caiu sentado na cama.

- Sua peste! Está querendo morrer também?

-Yuuki-kun sai daqui agora!

- Mas mãe, ele...

- Saia daqui, Yuuki. E ligue pare seu tio Naruto.

Antes que o menino pudesse alcançar a porta do quarto, vozes foram ouvidas do quintal fazendo-o recuar assustado.

- Droga o que é isso?

- Parece que mais alguém veio matá-la, promotora. – Sasuke falou se recuperando da pancada.

Puxando o filho, pelo braço. A Haruno o envolveu em seus braços, atemorizada com os sons de tiros que foram ouvidos no lado de fora da casa.

- Fica calmo, querido. - falou ao vê-lo tremer – Vai dar tudo certo, acredita na mamãe?

-Sim.

Beijando-lhe a testa, Sakura segurou o braço do assassino.

- Por favor, me ajuda Sasuke?

- Por que eu faria isso, será mais vantajoso para mim. Eles te matam, eu mato eles e ganho meu dia.

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Sasuke... Pelo o seu filho.

Fitando-há por alguns segundos, o Uchiha lançou o olhar para o menino que tremia em um canto no quarto e a olhou novamente.

- Meu... Filho?

- Sim, por favor...

Levantando-se, Sasuke ajeitou a arma na jaqueta e olhou novamente para o menino.

- Temos que ser rápidos, eles devem estar vistoriando a casa. Logo estarão aqui.

- Mas como vamos sair?

- Pela janela.

Pegando um casaco no armário, Sakura o jogou sobre o filho e pegou a arma que estava trancada em uma gaveta.

Pularam a janela com rapidez e cautela para não chamarem atenção dos homens que estavam dentro da casa, escondendo-se atrás dos arbustos no jardim. Sasuke avisou:

- Corram para o carro deles, ali. – apontou.

Preocupada com a expressão de temor do filho, Sakura segurou-o pela mão e seguiu Sasuke que corria para o carro dos bandidos.

- Você é uma mulher muito querida, hein Sakura? – falou ao puxar a porta do carro e ver que essa estava aberta.

- Talvez eu deva me lembrar de ser uma pessoa mais amável como você. – retrucou.

Dando de ombros, ele tentou ligar os fios do carro.

- Pega porcaria!

- Não acha melhor irmos a pé.

- Sakura, eles nós achariam em questões de segundos. – olhou ela de relance – Ah consegui!

Manobrando o carro, para longe da casa da promotora o Uchiha não conseguia ainda assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Descobriu que tinha um filho e estava salvando a vida de sua "encomenda" Estava gravemente quebrando as regras de um assassino profissional.

**O0o0o0o**

**Obrigada pela reviews, me deixa muito feliz saber que tem pessoas se interessando pela história **

**Muitooo obrigada Mesmo**

Kissus, kissus


	4. Conflitos

- Sasuke, para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou pela terceira vez, e ele mais uma vez não lhe respondeu.

O Uchiha manobrava o corvette pelas ruas de Konoha sem se importar com os dois passageiros no banco de trás do carro.

- Essa porcaria de carro, não corre mais do que isso. – reclamou batendo no volante.

- Se não reparou, isso não é nenhuma Ferrari.

Dando de ombros, ele seguiu pela estrada que levava ao subúrbio da cidade. Assustada com o rumo que ele estava seguindo, a promotora o fitou. Mas ele, não parecia ligar para a expressão espantada da mulher e continuou seguindo cada vez mais para a área onde ficavam alguns velhos prédios aglomerados.

- Sasuke, essa é a área dos Fukada.

- Hn.

- Eles querem-me m... – não terminou de dizer por causa do filho.

- Eu sei.

Parando a algumas quadras de distância, eles seguiram rápido e a pé até um edifício de cor verde musgo, Sasuke ordenou que eles correm-se para parte dos fundos.

Puxando a escada de emergência, subiram até o apartamento no quarto andar. Batendo no vidro da janela, o profissional esperou por uma resposta, mas logo se irritou ao ver que esse não respondia.

- Droga! – praguejou.

Retirando a arma da jaqueta, Sasuke bateu com ela no vidro fazendo este logo se espatifar.

- Entrem.

No pequeno apartamento, roupas e embalagens de comida congelada estavam espalhadas pelo chão, tornando difícil achar um lugar para pisar.

- De quem é essa casa, Sasuke?

- De um conhecido. – limitou-se a responder.

Indo até o sofá, apanhou uma almofada e retirou de seu interior um saco plástico, e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, ao imaginar a expressão de Suigetsu quando descobrisse que ele pegara seu dinheiro.

Jogando-se no sofá, disse:

- Leve o garoto para o quarto.

Concordando com um leve aceno de cabeça, Sakura passou a mão nos cabelos do filho e o conduziu para o quarto de Suigetsu.

- Não se preocupe querido amanhã tudo já estará resolvido.

- Mas, porque você veio com ele mãe? Ele queria te bater.

Sorrindo de leve, Sakura beijou o menino na face e o cobriu com o lençol.

- Um dia eu te explico amor.

Dando mas um beijo no rosto de Yuuki, Sakura fez menção de sair, mas, ele segurou sua mão.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho.

- Não se preocupe meu bem. Eu estarei na sala, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

Retornando para sala, encontrou Sasuke revirando os armários.

- Creio que precisamos conversar, não é?

- Exatamente! – falou, jogando para ela um saquinho de batatas.

- Bem, eu não sei por onde começar. – disse, sem jeito.

- Experimente do começo.

Sentando na poltrona em frente a ele, Sakura o observou entretido em abrir um saco de batatas, seu rosto não demonstrando nenhuma emoção. Nem ao menos parecia que ela havia falado a meia-hora atrás que ele tinha um filho.

- Pode começar Sakura. – a despertou dos pensamentos. – Como isso aconteceu?

- Creio que como aconteceu você já sabe.

- Porque não me disse nada?

- Eu não sabia onde você estava você me abandonou sem mais nem menos e duas semanas depois eu descobri que estava grávida. O que esperava? Que eu colocasse anúncios nos jornais, procurasse Uchiha Sasuke!

Dando de ombros, ele colocou uma batata chips na boca e falou:

- Como eu posso saber se você não está mentindo? Que eu saiba você já foi casada e seu marido possui características semelhantes a minha. – falou frio.

Irritada, ela atirou o saco que segurava no chão e aproximou-se ameaçadoramente dele.

- Olhe aqui Uchiha Sasuke, eu não preciso mentir para você. Afinal para que eu mentiria? Meu ex-marido e um pintor renomado e você não passa de uma droga de um assassino de aluguel. Para que eu iria mentir que Yuuki e seu filho?

- Talvez para salvar sua vida.

- Eu não acredito! Passa os anos e você continua o mesmo baka arrogante! Eu não estava dando à mínima se você ou aqueles idiotas iriam me matar. A única coisa que eu queria era salvar a vida do meu filho, nada mais. – passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosa – sabe uma coisa, muito obrigada por ter ajudado. Agora eu já passo resolver tudo sozinha.

Antes que ela fizesse menção de sair da sala, o profissional disse:

- Partiremos hoje mesmo, então descanse um pouco.

- Sasuke...

- Vá dormir Sakura. – ele encerrou o assunto.

Sem alternativas, a promotora desejou boa-noite e rumou para o quarto onde o filho dormia. Aconchegando Yuuki nos braços, Sakura remexeu-se várias vezes na cama em busca do sono, mas este resolveu não aparecer. Desistindo, ela velou o sono de Yuuki.

Enquanto isso, na sala Sasuke, relembrava do dia em que resolverá partir deixando para trás o namoro com Sakura e amizade com Uzumaki Naruto.

- O que faz aqui Sasuke? - o homem perguntou ao abrir a porta de casa.

-Hn.

- Posso saber ao que devo a honra de ilustre visita?

- Sua ironia me impressiona Suigetsu.

Jogando a mochila no canto, o homem dirigiu-se até a cozinha pegou uma garrafa da água e ficou encostado no balcão.

- Mas posso saber o que faz aqui? Não me diga que você veio esconder o corpo aqui!

- Suigetsu...

- Aqui não Sasuke, nem pensar – o interrompeu – Se quiser jogue em algum lago ... Sei lá, mas no meu apartamento não... Não quero me envolver...

- Cala a boca Suigetsu! – se irritou – Ela está deitada no seu quarto... Com o meu filho.

O homem se engasgou com a água e esbugalhou os olhos diante do que ele dissera.

- Como assim seu filho?

- Isso não lhe interessa.

- Não me interessa? Você traz uma promotora para minha casa... Traz o seu **filho **e diz que não me interessa? Por acaso você sabe que os Fukada também estão atrás dela?

- Sei, quando eu estava lá eles apareceram. – disse simplesmente.

- E você fala nessa calma? Agora eles irão atrás de você também.

Sasuke deu de ombros e se espreguiçou no sofá.

- Você também deve saber que a Akatsuki também virá atrás de você. O que irá fazer quando Pein cobrar os resultados?

- Não sei – confessou – mas se o menino for realmente meu filho as coisas se complicaram.

- Por quê? Quantos anos esse garoto tem? Você nem ao menos conviveu com ele... Por que agora está com todo esse sentimentalismo?

O Uchiha, não respondeu apenas levantou-se do sofá e jogou o saco de batatas em cima da mesinha.

- Creio que eles já descasaram. Preciso arranjar um lugar para deixá-los.

- O que?

Sem ao menos se importar com a expressão confusa do amigo, Sasuke seguiu para o quarto onde avistou Sakura com Yuuki nos braços.

- O que houve Sasuke?

- Precisamos ir.

- Agora?

Abrindo os armários de Suigetsu, Sasuke apanhou uma camisa e uma bermuda e as jogou para Sakura.

- Vista e vamos.

- O que? Quer que eu vista isso?

- Está bem lavado não se preocupe. – Suigetsu falou do batente da porta.

Assustada ela agarrou-se ao filho.

- Esse é Suigetsu, dono desse apartamento. Ou melhor, lixo.

- Vai se ferrar Sasuke!

- Eu não posso me vestir com vocês dois aqui. – falou tímida.

- Por que não? Eu não me incomodo – Suigetsu exibiu um sorriso malicioso- Ah, e não é nada que o Sasuke não tenha visto.

Corada, ela não conseguiu nem ao menos retrucar, mas não foi preciso já que o Uchiha puxou Suigetsu pela gola da camisa para fora do quarto.

A sós no quarto com o filho, Sakura analisou por alguns segundos a roupa que Sasuke lhe entregara. Uma camisa com a estampa de uma banda de rock e uma bermuda florida, estilo surfista.

- Como está a mamãe, querido? – disse abrindo os braços e dando uma volta para que ele pudesse analisá-la melhor.

- A senhora está parecendo um menino – riu, e esfregou os olhos devido ao sono ainda.

Prendendo os cabelos em um coque, ela também riu e abraçou o filho. Mas logo voltou a ficar séria.

- Querido, isso não vai durar por muito tempo. Amanhã já estará tudo resolvido, ok.

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e deixou que a mãe o conduzisse para a sala onde Sasuke a esperava.

- Humm... Minha roupa ficou bem melhor em você do que em mim. – a fitou de cima a baixo. – Talvez seja por eu não ter seios.

Diante do comentário malicioso, Sasuke deu um tapa na nuca de Suigetsu. Que apenas riu.

- Ciúmes, Uchiha?

- Hn... Não diga bobagens. – virando-se para Sakura disse. – Vamos!

- Sim.

Segurando o filho pelas mãos, a promotora agradeceu com um leve aceno de cabeça pela rápida hospedagem e seguiu, atrás de Sasuke.

- Desgraçado! – Suigetsu, esbravejou ao ver que a chaves do carro, não estava mais na mesa. – O safado pegou a Lulu.

Na garagem do prédio, Sasuke girava as chaves do carro rindo internamente ao imaginar a expressão de Suigetsu quando soubesse que sua preciosa Lulu fora pega sem permissão.

- Para onde vamos agora, Sasuke?

- Hn.

Ordenando que entrasse no carro, Sasuke seguiu para fora da periferia de Konoha. Evitando que a promotora fizesse mais perguntas. O profissional ligou o rádio e procurou por alguma música boa, mas em todas as estações só tocava música romântica ou sobre dava dicas de relacionamento.

Bufando, ele desistiu e retornou a desligar o rádio, e voltou a se concentrar em dirigir o carro pelas ruas desertas.

- A Gasolina está acabando. O idiota do Suigetsu não encheu o tanque. – falou ao ver que o ponteiro da gasolina estava baixando. – Vamos ter que dar uma parada.

Seguiu pelas ruas em busca de algum posto de gasolina ainda aberto, vez ou outra observava do espelho do carro, Yuuki aconchegado nos braços da mãe.

- Esperem um pouco. – falou saindo do carro.

Ajeitando a arma no bolso, Sasuke dirigiu-se até o posto de conveniência e resolveu comprar algumas coisas para comerem. Talvez o menino estivesse com fome.

Assim que voltou, pagou o frentista e avistou um carro parar ao lado de Lulu. Mas não deu muita importância.

- Você não roubou, não é?

- Sakura, eu sou assassino de aluguel. Não ladrão.

- Para quem estar no mundo do crime, matando pessoas, roubar e somente uma brincadeira.

- Falou a senhorita lei.

- Baka. – resmungou.

Dando de ombros ao xingamento dela, Sasuke jogou uma barra de chocolates e um pacote de pipoca para o menino.

- Ei, é ela Yahiko! – gritou o homem no outro carro ao avistar Sakura.

Sasuke olhou para o carro parado ao lado deles. Eram do grupo Fukada. Não havia erro.

- Saiam do carro! – o homem gritou.

Sakura abraçou mais o filho com medo da ação do Uchiha. Mas esse girou a chave e acelerou para fora do posto não dando chance aos homens de fazerem alguma coisa.

- Depressa! – Sakura falou.

- Lulu não está acostumada a correr tanto assim. Essa porcaria esta acostumada a correr só cento e vinte quilômetros por hora.

- Lulu?

- É o nome que o Suigetsu batizou o carro.

- Ele deu um nome para o carro?

-Vamos dizer que é o único relacionamento duradouro dele.

Sakura não pode continuar a perguntar, já que Sasuke manobrou o carro em alta velocidade por uma rua ao som de tiros logo atrás deles.

- E... Eles te querem morta.

- Já percebi. – disse assustada.

Sasuke cortou duas faixas e virou abruptamente á direita. Percorreu alguns quarteirões e tornou a virar á direita.

- Consegui despistá-los. – disse ao perceber que os homens não os perseguiam mais

- Obrigado, Kami-sama! – a promotora agradeceu ao constatar que ela e o filho ainda estavam vivos.

Sasuke apenas respirou profundamente e encostou a cabeça no volante do carro. Recuperando o fôlego, disse:

- Vamos passar a noite nesse motel.

- O que?

- Se não for aqui, será no cemitério abandonado. Você decide. – disse exibindo um leve sorriso.

- Tudo bem.

O motel de baixíssima qualidade ficava escondido em uma rua, que aparentava ser pouco movimentada. Ali com certeza eles poderiam passar o restante da madrugada a salvo.

Pagando a recepcionista, o profissional pegou as chaves do quarto e seguiu por um corredor escuro de onde brotavam ervas daninhas das rachaduras e as paredes eram manchadas de mofo.

- Duvido que alguém fique excitado aqui. – Sasuke comentou.

- Não diga essas coisas na frente do meu filho.

- Dizer o que? Excitado?Sakura ele já e bem grandinho, não deve mais acreditar em cegonhas. Não é moleque?

- Hunf. – Yuuki virou as costas para Sasuke. – Eu não falo com você baka.

- Baka? Eu vou te mostrar o que é baka. – falou puxando o menino pela gola da camisa.

- Sasuke, larga meu filho! – ordenou retirando as mãos dele de Yuuki. – Pare de agir feito criança, você tem vinte e quatros anos e está brigando com um garoto de nove. E, Yuuki eu não te dei esse tipo de educação.

O quarto onde ficaram hospedados era intitulado de Vênus, mas de beleza não tinha nada. Apenas uma cama fora de moda e redonda, coberta por um lençol vermelho, uma TV e algumas fitas e revistas pornô.

- Yuuki, não deite ai. Isso pode ter germes.

- Mas eu estou com sono mãe.

- Mas...

- Deixa o pirralho dormir Sakura. – a interrompeu.

- Pirralho é sua a avó. – chutou a canela de Sasuke.

- Yuuki! – a promotora esbravejou mais o menino não se importou e continuou a rir.

Irritado, Sasuke retirou a arma da jaqueta e apontou para o filho.

- Rir agora, peste!

- Sasuke, abaixa essa arma.

- Por quê? Essa não é minha missão? – falou com a arma ainda apontada para o garoto.

- Por favor.

Ele se mostrou irredutível e continuou a mirar no menino, com a face não mostrando nenhuma emoção.

Entrando, na frente do filho. Sakura mandou que ele fosse para o banheiro.

- Se você ousar apontar essa arma para meu filho de novo eu juro que farei com que seja condenado á pena de morte. Jogarei tantos processos em você que até suas próximas gerações iram responde-los em tribunal. – falou quando se viu a sós com o Uchiha.

- E, mesmo? Que eu saiba Konoha não tem pena de morte?

- Mais eu sei que você deve carregar processos de outros países, e algum desses com certeza têm pena de morte.

- Então o que acha de eu matá-la agora? – apontou a arma para sua cabeça.

- O que está esperando, vai em frente. Aperte o gatilho. – ergueu o queixo em desafio.

Por um momento, Sasuke se viu totalmente confuso. Onde estava a menina que alguns anos atrás estaria chorando e demonstrando sua fragilidade. Agora em sua frente estava uma mulher que em nada parecia com sua Haruno Sakura, sua namorada de infância.

- O que aconteceu com você, Sakura?

- Quando se é mãe, você perde um pouco de fragilidade para defender os filhos. Mas vamos, Sasuke. Atira. O que irá perder com isso? Você só tem a ganhar com minha morte, não é.

Aproximando-se perigosamente dela, o Uchiha encostou a arma em sua testa e a fitou profundamente esperando por alguma demonstração de fraqueza. Mas foi um erro se aproximar tanto . O aroma doce novamente invadiu suas narinas e ele se viu entorpecido.

- Se não for fazer nada, me deixe em paz.

Despertando do transe, ele retirou a arma da cabeça dela e retornou a guardá-la no bolso da jaqueta. Passando as mãos no cabelo disse:

- Eu vou sair um pouco... Deixe a porta trancada e não atenda ninguém. Já volto.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar para onde iria, Sasuke saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha com o filho.

Precisava respirar ar puro e beber alguma coisa, pois não conseguia acreditar que ela ainda possuísse o cheiro de flores que o encantava. Não podia se deixar envolver pela "encomenda"

- Estou ferrado!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**S2 Lana-chan S2: **Obrigado pelo comentário. Ah mais eu não escrevo também assim não. Ainda preciso me aperfeiçoar bastante.

**Brouillard: **Não precisa se desculpar não Eu fugi do tema de Konoha, pois não consigo descrever muiito lutas e etc. E não tenho boa imaginação para descrever golpes e etc. Ah eu coloquei a Sakura nessa fic como uma mulher forte, pois acho que não ia combinar muito ela promotora e chorona XD Mas também eu confesso que não gostava muito do jeito chorona dela no anime. Mais obrigada pela Review, Dora.

**Bruna Lopes: **XD eu deixe escapar essa pista, mas ainda vai ter muita confusão agora que ele descobriu que é pai do Yuuki. E, obrigada pelo comentário.

**luciaalmeida: **Mas eu também estava pensando nessa possibilidade de ele se disfarça de segurança, mas ela o reconheceria. Afinal Sasuke-kun não é uma pessoa que possa se esquecer tão fácil XD Mas agora que vai começar a confusão, já que se ele protegê-la, será ele a morrer. Obrigada pela review

**Beijinhos para todos que estiverem lendo, e obrigada pelas reviews.**


	5. O começo da confusão

Sasuke não estava psicologicamente preparado para a cena que teve assim que abriu a porta do quarto onde estavam Sakura e Yuuki. Pois assim que adentrou no aposento ele se deparou com a promotora dormindo apenas de calcinha e camisa.

A camisa havia enrolado na barra e ficado presa á calcinha de algodão com uma estampa engraçada. Fitando-a desde a cabeça aos pés, percebeu que seu sono parecia tranqüilo apesar do ocorrido na madrugada, Talvez se devesse ao cansaço. Mas não ficou ali analisando o motivo de ela estar dormindo tranquilamente. Seus olhos preferiram contemplar as belas pernas da Haruno e as curvas que ela adquiriu com o tempo. Não se lembrava que um dia Sakura tivesse pernas tão lindas.

- Sakura... – deixou o nome de ela escapar entre seus lábios.

Inevitavelmente não pode deixar de lembrar-se da primeira noite em que estiveram juntos e da sensação que sentira ao tê-la para si.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, não pode evitar que outro aparecesse. O de como seria sua vida se ele não tivesse ido embora. E se estivessem juntos.

- Hn... – um triste sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

Mesmo que não a tivesse abandonado, sabia que não estaria junto com ela. Não com toda a pressão que o pai dela fazia em cima do namoro.

**Flashback**

_Era mais um dia quente em Konoha, debaixo de uma árvore o jovem Uchiha encontrava-se pensativo e com a expressão distante._

_Mais uma vez tinha discutido com o senhor Haruno sobre o namoro que mantinha com a filha dele, mas dessa vez o homem passará dos limites ao oferecer dinheiro para que ele se afastasse de Sakura. Mas diferente das outras vezes, não conseguira apenas ignorá-lo. Dessa vez tivera que partir para agressão, e lhe dar um soco na face._

_- Quem ele pensa que é? – socou o tronco da árvore._

_Kenshin Haruno achava que podia comprar o mundo com a droga de sua fortuna, achava que ele pudesse se vender tão facilmente por alguns números impressos em um cheque. _

_- Idiota! – socou mais uma vez fazendo a mão tomar uma coloração avermelhada._

_Não tinha a menor dúvida que fora ele também o responsável pela surra que tinha levado algumas semanas atrás de uns marginais._

_- Sasuke-kun – uma voz fina o despertou._

_- Hn._

_Sorrindo de leve, ela sentou-se ao lado dele e colocou a mão em cima de sua perna massageando._

_- Queria te pedir desculpa mais uma vez._

_- Sakura, você não fez nada. _

_- É pelo meu pai, Sasuke-kun._

_- Você não tem culpa se seu pai e um idiota. _

_- Ele não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, mas você também não deveria ter batido nele. Ele ainda não está preparado para ter você freqüentando lá em casa, acho que ele precisa de mais tempo._

_Sasuke, logo percebeu que talvez fora essa desculpa que Kenshin dera a filha. Com certeza ele não deveria ter contado sobre ter tentado comprar o namorado dela._

_- Seu pai é um imbecil, Sakura._

_- Sasuke-kun! Não fale assim, apesar de tudo ele é meu pai! Você tem que compreender, ele só quer o melhor para mim. _

_- E, eu por acaso não sou melhor para você Sakura?_

_- Claro, que é – beijou-lhe o rosto – mas ele sonha em me ver casada com um dos filhos dos sócios dele. _

_- Claro o que pode oferecer o filho de um presidiário._

_- Sasuke-kun, não fale assim! Eu já disse que não ligo para isso. _

_- Mas eu ligo Sakura._

_Retirando a mão de Sakura de sua coxa, o Uchiha levantou-se sobre o olhar confuso dela._

_- Aonde você vai, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Caminhar... Sozinho._

_Deu-lhe as costas sem esperar para ver os olhos lacrimejantes da namorada. Em sua mente ainda circulava as palavras do chefe da família Haruno._

"_O que o filhinho de um mafioso pode oferecer a minha filha? Ela cresceu cercada pelo luxo. O que você poderia oferecer a ela? Coloque uma coisa em sua cabeça, ela não foi feita para você"_

_- Idiota! – praguejou mais uma vez. _

_De certa forma, ele estava certo. O que poderia oferecer a Sakura? Ela crescerá numa filha rica, estava acostumada com tudo de melhor que a vida pudesse oferecer. E, ele era apenas filho de um mafioso, que estava cumprindo pena de prisão perpétua._

_Passando as mãos no cabelo arrepiado, ele bufou e rumou para casa. Precisava de um momento sozinho._

_- Estava te esperando, Sasuke._

_Levantando os olhos, deparou-se com um homem vestido com um terno preto e usando óculos escuros._

_- O que foi Itachi? O que faz aqui?_

_- É assim que cumprimenta seu irmão?_

_Dando de ombros, sentou-se no muro e fitou o irmão esperando que ele dissesse algo. Como ele não dizia nada, apenas fitava o carro estacionado, ele se irritou._

_- Diga de uma vez?_

_- Tudo bem, serei direto então. Venha comigo para Otogakure._

_- Hn?_

_- Arrume logo suas coisas._

_- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou?_

_- O que, mas faz ter a certeza que você vai é uma senhora chamada Uchiha Mikoto._

_Pulando do muro, posicionou-se na frente do irmão._

_- O que tem nossa mãe?_

_- Precisamos tirá-la daqui pela proteção dela. Agora que nosso pai foi preso a policia irá com certeza nos lançar na prisão também, sem contar o fato de que ainda não descobrimos quem nos traiu._

_A família Uchiha, era conhecida pelo seu forte poder em Konoha, devido as suas ações no submundo do crime como contrabando e altas extorsões que cobravam dos habitantes que moravam na área que era dominada por ele, em troca de "proteção"._

_Mas o clã Uchiha, começou a ver seu poder desmoronar quando um por um de seus membros foram presos, incluindo seu líder Uchiha Fugaku. Traídos por alguém da própria família._

_- Até quando você acha que poderá viver como se nada estivesse acontecendo? A justiça viverá nos perseguindo somente pelo nosso sobrenome._

_Ouvindo o irmão falar, ele não pode deixar de lembrar-se das palavras de Kenshin Haruno._

"_Por acaso não pensa na Sakura? No inferno que se tornara a vida dela caso receba seu sobrenome. Você nem ao menos consegue um emprego"_

_- Temos que sair daqui de uma vez, Sasuke. Eu participo de uma organização chamada Akatsuki e poderei sustentar você e a nossa mãe._

_- Mas..._

_- Sasuke... Entenda de uma vê por todas. A policia logo arranjara um modo de jogá-lo na prisão, somente por ser um Uchiha._

_Vencido pelas palavras do irmão, Sasuke concordou em se mudar para Otogakure. Não tinha mesmo chances de conseguir viver em paz em Konoha. Afinal sempre seria visto como o filho do mafioso Uchiha Fugaku. _

_- Quando iremos? _

_- Hoje mesmo._

_- O que?_

_- Arrume logo suas coisas. Pegue apenas o necessário _

_- Mas é nossa mãe?_

_- Ele só esta esperando. Então arrume logo suas coisas._

_Concordando com o irmão, Sasuke colocou na mala apenas algumas roupas e um retrato a qual estavam ele, Sakura e Naruto._

_- Me desculpe Sakura. – falou observando cada canto do quarto. Fora ali no dia anterior que ele tivera sua primeira noite de amor com a jovem Haruno._

_Dentro do carro de Itachi, observou a paisagem que descortinava na janela. Sentia que não voltaria tão cedo a pisar ali._

**Final do Flashback**

- Sasuke... Sasuke – Sakura o chamou pela terceira vez.

Despertando por fim dos devaneios, Sasuke por fim notou que a promotora já tinha acordado e o fitava com curiosidade.

- O que é Sakura? – esfregou os olhos.

- Eu que pergunto. Você estava com o olhar perdido... Parecia até que estava dormindo em pé. O que você estava pensando para ficar assim?

- Em nada. – respondeu seco, e ainda atordoado com a lembrança.

Ela deu de ombros e seguiu em direção as bolsas em que ele tinha deixado em cima da mesa. O que favoreceu a visão do Uchiha, já que ela ainda estava trajada apenas de calcinha e camisa.

"Ela deve estar me provocando" pensou.

- Sasuke você só comprou doces?

- O que você esperava que eu comprasse de madrugada, Sakura?

- Falando nisso o que você estava fazendo? Você está com olheiras. Por acaso não dormiu?

- Não te interessa.

- Grosso. – atirou a barra de chocolates em cima dele.

- Por acaso você sentiu saudades, Sakura? – exibiu seu típico sorriso de lado.

- Não sei por que eu sentiria?

Aproximando-se dela, ele retirou uma mecha do cabelo rosa que caia sobre os olhos verdes e disse bem próximo ao seu rosto:

- Pois parece que sentiu. Você sabia que eu voltaria e dorme desse jeito.

Ela corou bruscamente.

- Estava... Fazendo... Calor. – gaguejou diante da intensidade do olhar dele.

- Ainda está com calor Sakura? – perguntou próximo ao seu ouvido- Seu rosto está vermelho.

Com o coração aos pulos, ela abaixou a cabeça tentando não mirar nos profundos orbes ônix. Mas foi inútil, já que ele o levantou novamente pelo queixo e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele cobriu seus lábios.

O beijo era intenso e voraz, como se ele quisesse sugar todo seu ar. Sasuke com as mãos envoltas da sua cintura, a puxou para mais perto até que seus corpos se colassem.

- Sakura... – ele murmurou enquanto beijava-lhe as pálpebras e toda extensão do seu rosto.

Os lábios de Sakura ainda possuíam a mesma maciez de quando eram namorados.

- Sasuke... Por favor... Não. – ela sussurrou enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

- Você me provocou Sakura.

Beijando-a novamente, Sasuke dessa vez agiu com calma. Saboreando cada canto da boca da promotora enquanto suas mãos, deslizavam pelas costas dela. Mas o som do celular fez com que Sakura recuperasse a razão. Empurrando-o disse.

- Nunca... Nunca mais me toque. – falou ofegante.

Recuperando a pose fria e indiferente, Sasuke deu-lhe as costas sem proferir nenhuma palavra e, saiu do quarto para atender o celular.

- O que é? – sua voz demonstrava irritação.

- Belíssimo modo de atender o celular Uchiha Sasuke. – Pein falou do outro lado da linha.

- Pein?

- O próprio.

- O que quer?

- Já que perguntou, serei direito então. Quando o contratei eu queria que o trabalho fosse realizado com o máximo de rapidez possível. Mas ao que parece você resolveu seqüestrá-la e eu ainda não sei se o serviço foi feito.

- Hn.

- Uchiha... Eu quero que você ouça com muita atenção. Eu te darei um prazo de 24 horas para eu ter a noticia da morte da Haruno. Caso isso não aconteça eu enviarei uma belíssima coroa de flores para seu velório. – sua voz era calma – A escolha é sua. – desligou o telefone assim que passou o seu recado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Como assim a Sakura-chan sumiu?! – o berro de Naruto foi ouvido em todo departamento policial.

- Bem... Alguém enviou uns doces... E...

- Você não é pago para comer doces, Kiba baka! – esbravejou. – Você é pago para fazer a segurança! Coisa que você não fez!

- Mas...

- Mas o que? – o interrompeu – A Sakura-chan e o Yuuki-kun sumiram! – disse irritado.

- O que meu filho e a Sakura sumiram? – Sai indagou do batente da porta.

- Sai.

- Como assim meu filho e a Sakura sumiram, Naruto?

- Sai... Vai para casa depois eu te explico com calma.

- Não! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo agora!

Fazendo um sinal para que Kiba e Shino saíssem de sua sala, Naruto indicou a cadeira para que o pintor sentasse. Mas o mesmo recusou e perguntou impaciente com sua face demonstrando nervosismo.

- Onde está a Sakura e meu filho? Eu estou ligando para eles desde cedo e ninguém atende... Pensei que eles estivessem aqui com você.

- Parece que a Sakura-chan e o Yuuki foram seqüestrados.

- O que?

- Bem... Eu não posso confirmar isso ainda. Não recebemos nenhuma mensagem exigindo o resgate.

Sai com as mãos na cabeça, deu algumas voltas na sala sentindo o ar escapar de seus pulmões.

- Naruto, a Sakura estava recebendo ameaças de morte. Eles podem... – não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Não! Não diga isso.

- Mas...

- Sai, eu vou trazer o Yuuki e Sakura-chan de volta. Eu prometo.

Sentindo algumas lágrimas molharem seu rosto, o ex-marido de Sakura aceitou o gesto de amizade do Uzumaki, quando ele pôs as mãos em seu ombro.

- Você sabe o quanto a Sakura-chan e forte, e mais forte até mesmo que nós dois.

- Eu sei Naruto... Mas eles estão nas mãos de criminosos. Eu não consigo deixar de pensar no que ela e meu filho estão passando.

-Não pense nisso, eu vou enviar agora viaturas para vasculha se possível cada parte do centro de Konoha.

- Eu quero ir junto.

- Não Sai! E melhor você ficar aqui.

- Mas e meu filho e a Sakura.

- Eu sei, mas preciso que você vá para sua casa caso alguém ligue pedindo resgate.

Concordando com um leve aceno de cabeça, o pintor respirou profundamente antes de se levantar. Do batente da porta disse:

-Naruto seja qual for à quantia que eles pedirem, diga que eu pago. Mas eu quero meu filho e a Sakura de volta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Massageando as têmporas, Sasuke jogou-se na cama sentindo a cabeça latejar fortemente devido à noite em que passou acordado e ao "amigável" recado do líder da Akatsuki.

- Droga! – praguejou.

Sua situação se complicava cada vez mais. Como a descoberta de um filho e a indecisão que parecia martela sua cabeça. Sobre matar ou não a promotora.

Maldita a hora em que a beijara! Agora todas as recordações do passado passavam como flashes em sua mente.

- Sasuke? – Uma fina voz o chamou.

- O que é?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Agora não.

- E importante.

Jogando para o lado o travesseiro que cobria seu rosto, o profissional recostou-se na cama e esperou que ela começasse a falar.

- Bem... Eu agradeço por tudo o que você está fazendo. Mas creio que agora eu já posso me virar sozinha.

-Hn?

- O Naruto e comandante da policia, e poderá me ajudar.

- Você acha que está a salvo com a polícia Sakura?

- Claro!

Rindo, ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Você acredita mesmo que não há policias corruptos?

- O que você está querendo me dizer Sasuke.

- Que você corre o mesmo risco de vida com a polícia, Sakura. Você mexeu em um vespeiro, e agora vai ter que pagar por isso.

Assustada, ela sentiu um leve tremor apossar-se de seu corpo.

- Por acaso você sabe sobre alguma coisa, Sasuke? Afinal quem te enviou para me matar?

- Quanto menos você souber... Melhor para você Sakura.

- Não! Você começou, eu quero que termine. Vamos fale! Quem te enviou para me assassinar?

- Hn.

- Eu mereço saber, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Para de ser irritante! – ele cobriu novamente a cabeça com travesseiro. – Não vê que eu estou com dor de cabeça... Vá cuidar do Yuuki.

- Meu filho está tomando banho... Por isso eu quero que você me diga agora quem te enviou. Eu não quero que ele ouça essas coisas.

Percebendo que ela não iria parar de falar, Sasuke novamente atirou o travesseiro para longe, e assustando Sakura, puxou-a bruscamente pelo braço. Fazendo com que sentasse em seu colo.

- Irritante. – falou, para logo em seguida tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo, mas ele não o aprofundou o beijo ao ver que ela já estava totalmente rendida.

Com seu típico sorriso Uchiha, ele separou os lábios do dela e aproximou-o de seu ouvido.

- Passasse os anos... E esse, continua sendo o único modo de fazê-la calar a boca Sakura-chan.

Ainda atordoada, ela o estapeou várias vezes no peito, mas apenas causava risos nesse.

- Está nervosinha, Haruno?

- Cala a boca seu baka! – Saiu por fim do colo dele. – Eu disse para não me tocar nunca mais!

Rindo, disse:

- Por acaso não gostou de relembrar o passado?

Furiosa, ela apanhou a primeira coisa que tinha sobre criado-mudo e atirou-lhe na cabeça. Fazendo com que este colocasse as mãos na testa gemendo de dor.

- Desculpe... Sasuke... Eu não queria... – falou nervosa.

- Droga, por que você sempre tem que atirar alguma coisa em mim?

- Você me deixou nervosa.

Aproximando-se dele, ela retirou as mãos dele delicadamente de cima da testa e analisou o pequeno corte que tinha feito.

- Você não irá morrer.

- Ah... Muito obrigado. – disse com os olhos fechados. – Droga minha cabeça dói ainda mais.

Sentada na cama, ela pôs os pés dele sobre suas coxas e começou a massageá-los o que causou espanto no Uchiha.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Reflexologia... Trabalha nos reflexos reduzindo a tensão em todo o corpo. Por acaso não se lembra que eu fazia isso com você antes. Depois disso você conseguirá dormir.

Com a perna estendida, permitiu que ela continuasse com que estava fazendo. Queria manter-se indiferente, mas os dedos macios em sua pele pareciam ter se transformado em fogo. Sem notar, enrijeceu.

- Estou te machucando?

- Não, por quê?

- Ficou tenso de repente.

- Hn.

Sakura tocou a curva do pé. Um arrepio percorreu toda a espinha de Sasuke. Nunca havia sentido algo semelhante.

- O toque chegou ao ombro?

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e se apoiou sobre os cotovelos. Havia esquecido como Sakura era boa nisso. Os ombros ficaram soltos. A tensão desapareceu como em um passe de mágica.

- Ao ombro esquerdo, principalmente. Como fez isso?

- Cada pé e cada mão possuem cinco zonas longitudinais que correspondem a diferentes partes do corpo- a promotora explicou. – O ponto que liga o ombro está localizado sob a dobra entre o quarto artelho e o dedinho. – Ela fechou o punho e fez um movimento firme e rolante. – Inspire.

Inspirou. Ao sentir uma onda de calor irradiar pelo ombro, deixou escapar um gemido.

- Você não deveria ter soltado o ar ainda.

- Eu não estava respirando. Estava gemendo.

- Concentre-se no que estamos fazendo.

"Não pode imaginar o quanto estou tentando" pensou.

Sasuke se sentou e olhou para Sakura. Embora a camisa fosse folgada, ele decifrou perfeitamente a curva dos seios médios e redondos. E as pernas estavam cruzadas e cobertas com a bermuda de Suigetsu. Quando deveriam estar expostas a sua admiração.

Imaginou-a deitada sob seu corpo e suas mãos tocando-lhe a pele macia e aveludada.

- Em que está pensando? – A Haruno perguntou.

- Em tocar e provar.

- O quê? – ela interrompeu a massagem.

- Estou sentindo uma pequena dor.

- Sasuke você está falando sério? – Quis saber, relutante em continuar a massagem.

- Eu...

- O que vocês estão fazendo? -a voz de Yuuki o interrompeu.

-Nada querido - Sakura retirou rapidamente as mãos dos pés de Sasuke.

Cobrindo-se com o lençol, Sasuke virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos.

- Irei dormir um pouco, não façam nada de arriscado e muito menos ousem sair sem que eu autorize.

- Mas Sasuke, eu não posso ficar trancada o dia inteiro em um quarto de motel com meu filho. Isso e constrangedor.

- Eu preciso descansar Sakura. Depois eu procuro outro lugar. Agora, deixe-me dormir.

-Mas...

- Sakura eu quero dormir, depois eu procuro um local melhor para você alteza, mas me deixa descansar.

Bufando, a promotora teve que aceitar o que ele dizia. Se ele realmente estava dizendo a verdade sobre polícias corruptos no departamento de Naruto, então ela também estaria em perigo ali.

- Aah

Jogando-se sobre a cadeira, ela sentiu que estava totalmente com as mãos atadas, sua única forma de salvação descansava agora na cama. "Salvador" esse, que ela sabia que ainda poderia matá-la.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

**Muitoooo obrigada pelas reviews, saibam que me deixa muito entusiasmada a escrever mais e mais. Afinal eu tinha esse fanfic já faz alguns meses, mas tinha um pouco de vergonha de publica-la, achando que o enredo estava um tanto exagerado  
**

**Mas e ótimo saber que tem pessoas gostando da fanfic, muito obrigada mesmo. E desculpe eu não poder responder cada um dos comentários e que eu estou um tanto enrolada. Mas no próximo capitulo eu respondo **

**Kissus, kissus**

**E **

**Ja ne -**


	6. Chapter 6

Tamborilando os dedos impacientemente na mesa, o líder da Akatsuki vez ou outra fitava o relógio em seu pulso. Neste já passava da hora em que tinha combinando com Uchiha Sasuke e nenhuma noticia ainda da morte da promotora era anunciada nos jornais.

- Deidara!

- Chamou chefe? – indagou tentando ajeitar a franja que teimava em permanecer de pé.

- Imagina.

- Que estranho... Parece que eu ouvi você me chamando.

- É porque eu te chamei estúpido! – bufou.

Às vezes não conseguia entender como permitira a entrada de Deidara para a Akatsuki. Talvez estivesse bastante bêbado para permitir tal insanidade.

- O que quer chefe?

- Já recebeu alguma noticia da morte da Haruno?

- Ainda não... Parece que o Sasuke-san não vai matá-la mesmo.

- Baka!

- Eu?

- Você não... Ah deixa para lá.

- Mas chefinho ele também não apareceu no apartamento dele, acho que ele a está protegendo.

- E o que parece Deidara. Mas ele vai se arrepender de ter desperdiçado a chance que eu dei.

- Você vai explodir a casa dele? – perguntou com entusiasmo.

- Qual é o seu problema com explosões? Tudo você quer explodir.

- Yeah!

Balançando a cabeça ligeiramente, Pein fitou o entusiasmado loiro a sua frente. E não pode deixar de se perguntar mais uma vez o que tinha feito para merecer aquilo.

- Deidara já chega! Não haverá explosões... Não podemos chamar atenção.

- Mas o que fará então?

- Quero que você chame Hidan e Kakuzu e diga-lhes que tenho uma missão.

- Naruto-san não encontramos nada ainda. Revistamos toda a área dos Fukada e nenhuma pista da promotora.

Passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, o comandante ordenou que continuassem as buscas pela amiga.

- Se for preciso, eu quero que vocês virem de cabeça para baixo todo aquele bairro, mas alguém deve saber o que aconteceu com a Sakura-chan.

- Sim senhor!- os policias bateram continência.

Encostando a cabeça no capô do carro, ele respirou fundo diversas vezes antes que seu lado inconseqüente fizesse o que tinha vontade. Que era espancar o primeiro membro Fukada que encontrasse e o fizesse dizer onde estava sua amiga.

Agradecia profundamente a Deus por agora conseguir se controlar, tudo graças a sua calma e amada esposa. Mas agora...

- Hinata-chan... Desculpe.

... Não conseguia ficar parado enquanto Sakura e Yuuki estavam desaparecidos e nas mãos de algum marginal.

- Dattebayo!

Colocou a arma no coldre, e entrou no carro.

- Naruto onde você pensa que vai?

- Eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada Iruka!

- Mas não pode sair como um alucinado atrás da Sakura.

- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo!

Antes que o ex-chefe da policia pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Naruto manobrou a viatura apressadamente em direção a rodovia.

- Esse moleque não aprende.

- Talvez ele realmente saiba o que está fazendo Iruka – Shino se aproximou com seu costumeiro ar sombrio. – Apesar desse jeito explosivo Naruto-san é um bom comandante.

Impacientemente Sasuke, deitado na cama esperava que Sakura terminasse o banho para que assim eles pudessem seguir para outro lugar. Mas a promotora parecia estar testando sua paciência, já que fazia trinta minutos e ela ainda estava trancada no banheiro.

- Hn.

Deixando um suspiro cansado escapar de seus lábios, o profissional fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar no que fazer. Pois o tempo que o líder da Akatsuki tinha lhe concedido, havia se esgotado e agora ele precisava não somente se proteger dos Fukada como também da própria máfia que o tinha contratado para acabar com a promotora de madeixas róseas.

- Moleque o que você está fazendo?

Perguntou ao notar por fim o silêncio que estava no quarto de motel. Sentando-se na cama, buscou com os olhos o menino, e o avistou agachado em um canto entretido.

Passando as mãos nos cabelos arrepiados, Sasuke seguiu até onde o filho estava e sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões ao ver no que o garoto mexia.

- Tire as mãos disso! – esbravejou – Isso não é coisa de criança! O que pretende? Se matar acidentalmente?

O menino assustado com os gritos de Sasuke imediatamente largou a arma do profissional, e arregalou os olhos.

- Nunca mais mexa nisso, entendeu! – o sacudiu pelos ombros.

- Descul... Desculpa. – choramingou.

Vendo os olhos lacrimejantes do menino, Sasuke ficou totalmente sem ação. Recriminando-se mentalmente por te feito o garoto chorar. O Uchiha aproximou-se mais e o abraçou.

- Eu não queria tê-lo assustado... Mas você me assustou ao mexer nessa arma. – falou passando as costas da mão nas lágrimas do filho. – Prometa-me que você nunca mais tocara em uma arma.

O menino soluçou e aconchegou-se aos braços de Sasuke falando algo incompreensível.

- Pare de chorar... Assim eu não vou entender.

- Eu... Eu nunca mais vou tocar em uma arma. Eu prometo. – disse com firmeza.

Exibindo seu típico sorriso Uchiha, o profissional se separou do menino e disse baixo:

-Espera um pouco, irei buscar sua mãe.

Sorrindo, o menino ficou observando com brilho nos olhos Sasuke arrombar a porta do banheiro e em seguida sair com Sakura em seus ombros, como se fosse um saco de legumes.

- Me solte seu baka! O que pensa que está fazendo? Coloque-me no chão! – ela esperneava e batia com os punhos nas costas dela, mas não adiantava de nada.

- Sakura, você já tinha acabado de tomar banho. Porque não saiu da droga do banheiro.

- Seu estúpido! Será que eu não posso ter um momento sozinha sem precisar olhar para sua ... – não terminou de dizer ao ser jogada bruscamente na cama. -Isso doeu!

- Eu lhe avisei para não demorar, eu disse que precisamos sair daqui agora.

- Mas...

- Sakura eu te avisei. – falou dando fim ao assunto.

Bufando, ela cruzou os braços e por fim notou que havia um clima diferente entre Sasuke e Yuuki. O menino sorria, para o profissional e o ajudava a guardar as roupas que o Uchiha havia comprado na noite anterior nas sacolas. E não conseguiu deixar de imaginar em como seria sua vida, caso estivesse casada com Sasuke.

- Vamos? – Ele indagou despertando-a dos pensamentos.

- Humm... Vamos.

Andando em direção ao carro, Yuuki e Sakura esperaram o Uchiha pagar pelos dias em que ficaram no motel, e logo rumaram para um novo esconderijo.

- Para onde vamos Sasuke?

- Não sei.

- Como você não sabe?

-Hm.

- Sasuke?

- Hm

- Sasuke?

Irritado o profissional, apenas ligou o rádio e vez ou outra iniciava algum assunto com Yuuki, ignorando a mulher ao seu lado.

- Baka!

Furiosa por ele a ignorar em todo o percurso, a promotora o viu parar em frente ao uma loja de conveniências onde um homem sentado em um banco, lia um jornal. Logo reconheceu o homem, era Suigetsu.

- Seu filho da... – não terminou de falar por causa do menino ali presente.

- Por que está tão irritado? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou irônico.

- Seu safado! Você roubou minha Lulu e não quer que eu fique com raiva?

- Eu não roubei sua Lulu, apenas peguei emprestado. – disse simplesmente.

Ignorando o que ele dizia, Suigetsu correu em direção ao carro e o examinou. Mas logo sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões ao ver que ele tinha sido arranhado e estava com uma marca de tiro.

- Sasuke seu idiota! O que você fez com meu carro?

Rindo, o profissional apenas deu de ombros a expressão irritada do "amigo".

- Os Fukada estavam nos perseguindo.

- E você precisava colocar a Lulu em perigo? Você poderia tê-la destruído.

- Suigetsu... Isso é apenas um carro.

- Um carro que está comigo há oito anos, então não e simplesmente um carro.

Respirando profundamente, Sasuke passou as mãos no cabelo e perguntou o motivo de Suigetsu ter ligado. Pois se continuassem nesse assunto seria obrigado a dar um soco na face do amigo.

- Posso saber o motivo de você ter pedido para encontrá-lo?

- Seu irmão pediu para avisar que você está em perigo.

- Hm.

- Pein enviou Kakuzu e Hidan para acabar com você. Há essas horas eles já devem estar vasculhando toda Konoha.

Passando as mãos nos fios arrepiados, Sasuke respirou profundamente por alguns minutos e mandou que Sakura e Yuuki entrassem no carro.

- Ei Sasuke? Você vai levar a Lulu de novo?

-Hm.

Sem dar chances do Uchiha se quer ter uma reação, Suigetsu entrou no carro e sentou-se ao lado de Yuuki sendo observado pelo olhar confuso do profissional.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Suigetsu?

- Eu irei junto para garantir a integridade da minha Lulu.

- Suigetsu isso não é brincadeira... Eu não estou em uma excursão de férias.

O homem ao lado de Yuuki pouco se importou com as palavras de Sasuke, apenas cruzou os braços e permaneceu com uma expressão indiferente.

Bufando, Sasuke deu a partida no carro e tratou de seguir em direção ao seu apartamento. Precisava pegar o dinheiro que tinha guardado em casa e sair o mais rápido possível de Konoha.

Com um único chute, Naruto derrubou a porta e entrou como um verdadeiro foguete assustando os homens que jogavam cartas em uma mesa em um canto da sala, que logo ao perceberem que se tratava de um policial correram para a porta dos fundos na tentativa de escapar. Mas antes que um escapasse o comandante o puxou pela gola da camisa e o jogou contra a parede colocando a arma em sua cabeça.

- Eu fui muito paciente até agora... Mas cansei! Eu quero que me diga onde está a Sakura-chan eu sei que você faz parte dos Fukada.

- Eu... Eu... não sei de nada. – falou atônito com arma em sua cabeça.

- Claro que sabe! Não queira me fazer de idiota. Diga de uma vez! Onde está a Sakura-chan?

- Eu não sei de nada!

- Hmm você não está querendo cooperar. – apertando a arma contra a cabeça do homem, Naruto falou. – Creio que se você por acaso sumir ninguém sentira sua falta. Você não passa de uma escória para a máfia!

- Por favor, não me mate!

- Então diga o que você sabe.

Respirando fundo, o homem respondeu tremendo.

-Eu e mais dois membros dos Fukada tínhamos sidos enviados para matar a promotora, só que quando chegamos lá. Ela já tinha desaparecido... Alguém a ajudou escapar.

-Hmm.

- Isso é tudo que eu sei. Eu juro que é verdade!

Retirando a arma da cabeça do homem que tremia, Naruto sorriu e disse:

- Eu não ia te matar. Mas espero que sua informação esteja certa, pois se não...

Colocando a arma no coldre, Naruto saiu da casa com a cabeça fervilhando. Se não tinha sido os Fukada, quem poderia ser então?

- Droga, onde você pode estar Sakura-chan!

Agora a situação estava mais complicada, pois o número de inimigos que a promotora tinha adquirido era enorme. Sakura desde que tinha ocupado o cargo na promotoria estava mexendo com muitos mafiosos, que até então cometiam seus crimes sem sofrerem perseguição.

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes! – bateu com a palma da mão na testa.

Era tão óbvio que ele nem havia pensando na possibilidade. Se não eram os Fukada que tinham seqüestrado sua amiga Sakura, só podia ser então a Akatsuki.

A promotora tinha a pouco tempo conseguido a prisão perpétua de um de seus membros. E era claro que eles não iam deixar isso acontecer impunemente.

- Yuuki não mexa nisso! – Sakura recriminou o menino que remexia em algumas gavetas no armário de Sasuke.

- Mas mãe... Eu estou ajudando ele a encontrar o dinheiro

Sasuke apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, para que ela deixasse o menino em paz. Dando de ombros a promotora se jogou na cama, mas logo seus olhos foram atraídos para uma pasta em cima do criado-mudo com o nome de flor de cerejeira.

Relanceando um olhar para Sasuke, viu que esse estava entretido na busca pelo dinheiro, e sem fazer nenhum barulho ela pegou a pasta e saiu do quarto.

Na sala, avistou Suigetsu sentado na escada de emergência entretido em arranjar novos palavrões para usar contra Sasuke por roubar sua Lulu.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ela sentou-se no sofá e folheou as páginas, e não estranhou ao ver que ali tinha informações contidas a seu respeito. Mas o que lhe impressionou foi à riqueza em detalhes sobre sua rotina, então alguém a estava seguindo há muito tempo.

- Sakura... O que você está fazendo com isso? – Sasuke indagou ao vê-la com a pasta nas mãos.

- Quem te entregou isso Sasuke?

- Eu já lhe disse que é melhor que você não saiba.

- Diga de uma vez Sasuke... Eu tenho o direito de saber quem enviou isso.

Relanceando o olhar para o menino que fitava com curiosidade a conversa, o Uchiha pediu para que ele voltasse a procurar o dinheiro no quarto.

- Irá me dizer agora?

- Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?

- Eu tenho o direito de saber quem enviou você.

- Hum...você não irá calar a boca até eu dizer, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente.

Bufando, Sasuke passou as mãos no cabelo e respondeu.

- A Akatsuki.

- Hunf... Só poderia ser eles mesmos. Eu sabia que eles não iam deixar barato.

-Satisfeita? Agora vamos embora.

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Sakura com a pasta ainda nas mãos observava mais uma vez o nome escrito nela. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido perseguida por um tempo sem ao menos notar. Mas também não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao imaginar o que mais Akatsuki estaria planejando. Sabia bem que eles não iriam deixar escapar sem uma punição a prisão de Sasori.

- Sakura... Não se preocupe. – Sasuke falou pondo uma mão sobre seu ombro. – Mas agora precisamos ir.

Sorrindo levemente com o gesto dele, ela apenas concorda. Depois de tanto tempo, ela com aquilo que ele dissera pode perceber que ainda existia ainda um pouco do Sasuke que conheceu. É, mais uma vez sentiu o coração palpitar forte ao lembrar-se do beijo que trocaram. Depois de tantos anos, ele ainda conseguia afetá-la.

**Nota: Desculpem a demora na atualiazação, estiva sem inspiração para continuar a história e ainda estou XD Mas agora não irei demorar mais para atualizar. Muito, muito obrigada pelas comentários. Fico muito feliz com eles ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

De maneira rápida, Sasuke arrumou dentro das sacolas algumas roupas e alguns pacotes de biscoitos. Só o que precisariam até arranjarem algum novo esconderijo, enquanto Yuuki e Sakura o ajudavam. Suigetsu apenas resmungava baixo. Não conseguia aceitar que o Uchiha não tivera o mínimo de cuidado com sua Lulu. Agora ela estava com marcas de balas e um arranhão. Sasuke sabia do amor que tinha por aquele carro, porque ele tinha que roubar logo sua preciosa Lulu.

- Suigetsu deixe de reclamar e vamos embora de uma vez. – Sasuke disse abrindo as janelas que davam para a saída de emergência.

Auxiliando Yuuki e Sakura a passarem pela janela, o profissional entregou algumas das sacolas para eles e quando se preparava para sair foi impedido pelo som de tiro seguido de um forte chute na porta que arrombou.

Kakuzo e Hidan sorriam cinicamente enquanto apontavam a arma na direção deles. Atônito o Uchiha se manteve em frente à janela impedindo que eles pudessem visualizar seu filho e a promotora. Já esperava alguma coisa do tipo, sabia que o líder da Akatsuki não suportava traição. Mas esperava que tivesse tempo ao menos de pegar algumas coisas.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... Sabe por que estamos aqui? - Hidan indagou lentamente?

Apesar da situação, o Uchiha sorriu sarcástico para logo responder:

- Seria que vocês sentiram minha falta... Ou vieram apenas para tomar um chá?

- Humor não combina com você Uchiha.

Suigetsu encostado em uma parede no canto da sala, apenas analisava a situação enquanto tateava com as mãos em busca de algo que pudesse ajudá-los. Estava se arrependendo seriamente de ter resolvido seguir com Sasuke. Agora não seria apenas Lulu com uma marca de bala, começava a imaginar que ele também.

- Você sabe como sou uma pessoa bondosa... Não sabe Sasuke? Então antes de arrancar um por um de seus membros eu permitirei que você reze para Jashin-Sama

- Hn.

Do lado de fora da casa, Sakura mandou que Yuuki desse lentamente pela precária escada, para não chamar a atenção dos homens. Pelo o que ouvirá Sasuke tinha entrado em confusão por sua culpa. E tinha que fazer algo para ajudá-lo. Pegando uma latinha de refrigerante em uma das sacolas... Sakura ordenou que o filho se escondesse e voltou para dentro da casa.

- Sakura o que está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke indagou assim que ela entrou.

- Vim participar dessa reunião.

- Humm... A promotora. Isso me poupa o trabalho de ir procurá-la.

Apesar da tentativa de Sasuke de fazer com que ela ficasse atrás dele, Sakura se pôs ao seu lado. Percebeu que o homem que estava com metade do rosto tampada, parecia ansioso para atirar. E sem pensar duas vezes, ela arremessou a lata em seu rosto fazendo com que ele desequilibrasse e caísse sentado no chão. Hidan assustando-se com o repentino ato da promotora, não teve muito tempo para reagir já que Suigetsu aproveitou-se da distração para lançar contra ele o pequeno jarro sobre a mesinha .

- Vamos... Vamos! – Sasuke gritou segurando o braço de Sakura para que ela saísse da casa de uma vez.

Ainda no chão Kakuzu levou a mão ao rosto e limpou o sangue que escorria em sua face. Ao seu lado Hidan estava desmaiado com um pequeno corte na testa.

Furioso pelo ato da promotora, Kakuzu se levantou bruscamente e aproximou da janela. Para logo atirar em direção ao pequeno grupo que Corria para fora do beco.

- Sua vadia... Vai me pagar por isso!

Com o coração aos pulos, a Haruno deixou que Sasuke a guiasse enquanto ela segurava firmes as mãos do filho. Apressados, eles entraram na Lulu.

- O que foi isso agora Sasuke?

O Uchiha não respondeu ao amigo, sua mente parecia um vulcão prestes a explodir. A idéia de ter Hidan e Kakuzu em seu encalço era terrível. Conhecia perfeitamente o grau de crueldade dos dois.

- Sasuke temos que arranjar um lugar logo. Já está acabando a gasolina.

Concordando com um leve aceno de cabeça, o Uchiha seguiu por algumas ruas de Konoha. Para garantir que não estava sendo seguido, até seguir por uma área pouco movimentada. Estacionando Lulu em uma área pouco freqüentada. Casas modestas espalhadas em simetria se espalhavam pelo terreno baldio. Os guiando por uma rua sem calçamento, coberta aqui e ali por um mato rasteiro, Sasuke os levou em direção a uma estreita rua sem saída.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui Sasuke?

- Vamos nos esconder por aqui hoje.

- Por aqui onde? Essa rua é sem saída se você não percebeu. – Resmungou Suigetsu.

- Não é aqui seu estúpido, vamos nos esconder lá dentro. – Apontou para o muro.

Recolhendo alguns caixotes que estavam amontoados em um canto, Sasuke os empilhou e ordenou que subissem nele para facilitar passagem para o outro lado do muro. Auxiliando Sakura e o filho a pularem o muro, logo foi sua vez.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui Sasuke? – A promotora indagou atônita segurando no braço do profissional.

- Hn... Cemitério, não está vendo? – respondeu com pouco interesse.

O mato rasteiro dominava tudo e não se contentando em apenas ter dominado o chão. Pois subia pelas sepulturas, infiltrando-se ávido pelos rachões dos mármores e invadia as alamedas de pedregulhos.

Percebendo que Sakura parecia estar assustada, Sasuke envolveu um braço em sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto, sussurrando sem seguida em seu ouvido:

- Não precisa ter medo... Esse cemitério está abandonado.

Com a simples aproximação a promotora sentiu um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo, apesar de tanto tempo o Uchiha ainda conseguia mexer com ela. Era só estar perto dele, para que sua face ficasse avermelhada e seu coração palpitasse forte no peito. Sentia-se como uma adolescente perto de seu primeiro amor. Respirando fundo, ela fitou o filho que observava a cena com curiosidade e se afastou de Sasuke.

- Sasuke... Não podemos ficar nessa situação por muito tempo, eu posso resolver isso.

Após ela afastar a mão de sua cintura, o profissional sentou-se sobre uma sepultura e fitou a promotora com interesse, mas com seu típico sorriso de canto dos lábios.

- Como pretende fazer isso, Sakura?

- Fazendo o óbvio, irei pedir a ajuda do Naruto.

- Sakura já conversamos sobre isso.

- Eu sei... Mas não podemos continuar nessa situação.

Bufando, ele recostou-se sobre a lápide e fechou os olhos, para logo dizer em seguida:

- Faça o que bem entender.

*** **** ****

O comandante Uzumaki andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, a raiva e a impaciência estavam o torturando. Não tinha se quer uma noticia de sua melhor amiga, estava começando a pensar que ela poderia estar morta.

- Droga! – Esbravejou se jogando na cadeira.

- Calma Naruto-kun... Você ainda irá conseguir localizar a Sakura-chan. – Hinata sua esposa tentava o tranqüilizar.

- Como eu posso ter calma... A Sakura-chan e o Yuuki estão nas mãos de algum psicopata.

Antes que Hinata pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o ex-marido da promotora entrou na sala do comandante como um tornado. As maçãs de seus rostos estavam avermelhadas e sua respiração era ofegante, como de uma pessoa que tinha acabado de correr.

- Sai?! O que houve?

- Me ligaram... Disseram que viram a Sakura e o meu filho.

- O que?! Onde?!

- Eles estão acompanhados de dois marginais, estavam no centro de Konoha.

Levantando-se bruscamente da cadeira, o comandante pegou a arma que estava sobre a mesa e a colocou no coldre. Apressado para localizar a amiga, ele ordenou pelo rádio que algumas viaturas ficassem de vigilância nas saídas do centro. Mas antes que ele pudesse sair da sala, o celular começou a tocar o que o deixou atônito. Afinal era o toque exclusivo da promotora.

Com o coração aos pulos, ele atendeu:

- Alô... Naruto?

-Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan! Você está bem... Onde você está?!

- Calma Naruto, uma pergunta por vez. Eu estou bem e o Yuuki também, mas agora apenas ouça. – Respirando fundo, ela continuou a dizer – Preciso de sua ajuda meu amigo, estou sendo ameaçada pela Akatsuki

-Mas onde você está Sakura-chan?

- Deixe-me falar com ela Naruto. – Sai disse o sacudindo seu braço.

Não foi preciso que o Uzumaki passasse o celular para seu ex-marido, pois ouviu claramente seus gritos e, só agora imaginou o quanto ele deveria estar sofrendo em não ter noticias de Yuuki.

- Naruto diga ao Sai que está tudo bem, mas... _ Não pode termina de falar já que o celular foi arrancado de suas mãos.

- Dobe...

- Sasuke?! - espantou-se ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo e eterno rival – O que você está fazendo com a Sakura-chan?

- Ela está bem é tudo o que você precisa saber. – Desligou o celular antes que Naruto pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Sendo observada por uma atônita promotora, o Uchiha jogou o celular contra uma lápide o quebrando em duas partes.

- O que você fez... Enlouqueceu?!

-Hn

Suigetsu que observava a cena toda não conseguia expressa nenhuma reação. Primeiro Sasuke havia arranhado sua querida Lulu e, agora havia quebrado seu celular. Estava se controlando ao máximo para não pular em sua garganta.

- É o que você pretende fazer agora Uchiha?

- Hn... Nós vamos sair de Konoha. –disse simplesmente.

Arregalando os olhos, Sakura aproximou-se dele e o fitou profundamente em busca de algum vestígio de que ele pudesse estar brincando.

- Você acha que eu irei abandonar meu trabalho, minha casa tudo o que eu tenho para segui-lo?

- Isso não vai servi-lhe de nada... Caso você esteja morta. Por acaso se esqueceu da Akatsuki?

- Mas...Eu não posso fugir simplesmente.

- Então prefere uma cova para você é o Yuuki?

- Claro que não!

- Então essa é a única maneira Sakura.

Respirando fundo, a promotora abaixou a cabeça. Sasuke estava certo, se não saísse de Konoha provavelmente seria morta pela máfia. Agora não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar simplesmente na carreira...Precisava pensar na segurança de seu filho. Sorrindo singela ao sentir seus cabelos róseos serem afagados pelo filho. Ela respirou fundo novamente, não poderia se deixar abater pelo desespero. Afinal não era mais a Sakura chorona de antigamente. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sasuke segurou por uma das suas mãos de maneira delicada, e pediu para que ela o acompanhasse. Antes de se virar, ele disse ameaçador para Suigetsu:

- Cuide do garoto...Ou eu faço questão de cavar uma cova para você.

Seguindo com Sakura pela longa alameda banhada de sol, o único som que podiam ouvir era a estranha música feita dos sons das folhas secas trituradas sobre os pedregulhos. Pensativa, a promotora deixava que ele a conduzisse, enquanto vez ou outra ela li alguma inscrição que estava escrita nas sepulturas. Ali a morte se encontrava absoluta, nem uma interverção dos vivos eram encontradas naquele local. O mato que crescia de forma feroz, parecia querer sumir para sempre com as sepulturas que estavam ali.

Surpreendendo-se com o gesto de Sasuke, Sakura o ficou fitando por alguns segundo sem entender. Ele após perceber que estava a uma distância segura dos olhares curiosos de Suigetsu e de Yuuki. Ele puxou a promotora pelo braço e a encostou em uma capela. Percebendo a supresa dela, ele não tardou e a beijou de forma carinhosa, mas aos poucos o desejo foi se apossando do corpo de ambos, fazendo com que se beijassem de maneira mais urgente. Mas assim que ele levou uma mão ao seu seio, Sakura o afastou.

- Não é hora para isso Sasuke.

Passando uma mão sobre os cabelos, ele suspirou fundo e tentou se controlar. Mas não conseguiu por muito tempo. Levando ambas as mãos ao lado da cabeça da promotora, ele depositou alguns rápidos beijos em seus lábios. Para logo em seguida levar uma a sua cintura, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem bem próximos.

- Para com isso Sasuke...Pensei que tivesse me chamado para conversar sobre algo.

Dando de ombros, ele pareceu não se importar com que ela dizia. Já que continuava a beijá-la no canto dos lábios.

- Para que eu iria dizer alguma coisa... Você deixou claro que sua vida é aqui.

O Afastando novamente, Sakura tentou se concentrar. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e seu coração palpitava forte no peito.

- Eu tenho que fazer o que for melhor para o meu filho...E se sair de Konoha irá deixá-lo em segurança. Eu aceito.

Dando seu costumeiro sorriso Uchiha, ele fez com que ela recostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Sabia que não seria fácil para ela sair de Konoha, mas ficou admirado com a nova Sakura que tinha em sua frente. Ela tinha se tornado uma mulher extremante interessante. Mas acima de qualquer coisa ele queria proteger ela é Yuuki.

**Queria pedir desculpas a todos que estão acompanhando a fanfic. Confesso que levei muito tempo para atualizar, mas o próximo capitulo já está praticamente acabado. Então não irei demorar a atualizar dessa vez ^^**

**brouillard: XD O Deidara e o Suigetsu ainda vão aprontar bastante... Estou tentando escrever essa fanfic de forma mais descontraída. Apesar do enredo ser um pouco sério, eu queria que tivesse um pouco de comédia. E nada melhor que o Deidara e o Suigetsu para fazer isso.**

**Luciaalmeida: Eu demorei bastante mesmo, até eu estava começando achar que não iria mais conseguir continuar com essa fanfic. Mas agora eu não vou mais parar, já estou com adiantando os próximos capitulos.**

**Titia_Ro: Que bom que você tenha gostado do Yuuki *-***

**Yakumo-san: Huahauahauahaua...Eu não sou parente de nenhum mafioso não, mas gosto de ler algumas coisas sobre a máfia italiana ou japonesa.**

**n1ckydabt3s: Fico feliz em saber que esteja gostando, mas agora vai ter mais romance entre eles sim ^^**

**UcHiHa-DarRK -AnGeL: o__O Não precisa me matar não...Eu vou continuar com a história.**


	8. Chapter 8

Recostando-se sobre uma das sepulturas, a promotora fechou os olhos na tentativa de se esquecer de onde estava, mas era impossível esquecer-se que estava em um cemitério. Yuuki por outro lado parecia se divertir em percorrer uma por uma das sepulturas. Ele subia e descia sobre elas, e retirava os musgos que cobriam os medalhões de bronzes com as fotos dos que estavam ali enterrados.

- Filho não se afaste muito.

- Deixe-o se divertir Sakura.

- Não quero que ele se afaste de onde estamos e muito menos se machuque.

- Não a perigo onde estamos, com certeza Hidan e Kakuzu estão nos procurando por uns desses hotéis baratos de beira de estrada.

Ao terminar de dizer, ele se espreguiçou sobre o túmulo ao seu lado. Pouco se importando se ali embaixo estava alguém enterrado. Na verdade ele aparentava não se importar em estarem passando a noite em um cemitério, e a Haruno não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se isso era característica de sua profissão de assassino ou se isso fazia parte do seu jeito frio. Dando de ombros ela bufou e virou de lado, ficando de costas para o profissional. Queria saber quando seu tormento iria acabar, quando poderia voltar a sua vida normal. Exercendo seu trabalho como promotora de Konoha e cuidando de seu filho.

- Logo irá acabar... Só preciso retirar vocês de Konoha. – O Uchiha disse como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Na verdade não era preciso ler os pensamentos de Sakura, ela sempre lhe fora como um livro aberto. Podia ver claramente por suas expressões e pelo seu jeito de agir o que se passava na mente dela.

- Quando poderemos ir embora?

- Em breve... – Antes que ela lhe fizesse mais perguntas, o profissional levantou-se do túmulo onde estava e ajeitou a pistola na jaqueta. Pela hora imaginava que não teriam problemas caso saíssem do cemitério. Não estava mais suportando aquela escuridão, que só não era completa devido às lanternas que utilizavam.

- Aonde você vai?

- Nós iremos. – Ele a corrigiu.

Sem conceder muitas chances para que ela lhe fizesse perguntas, Sasuke chamou por Yuuki e Suigetsu que pareciam entretidos em algo.

- Sasuke... Para onde estamos indo?

- Você irá saber Sakura.

Logo os 4 estavam novamente pulando o muro a qual haviam entrado no cemitério. A rua estreita estava deserta, na verdade apenas alguns gatos reviravam as latas em buscas das sobras de comida. Pedindo para que fossem rápidos e silenciosos, o Uchiha os conduziu para Lulu que estava escondida entre algumas árvores.

- Irei resolver nossa saída de Konoha.

- Mas como Sasuke... Quem você está indo encontrar?

Com o típico sorriso Uchiha nos lábios, ele respondeu:

- Seu querido ex-marido.

**** & ******* & *****& ****

Yamanaka Ino recostada nas costas da poltrona onde o marido estava tentava tranqüilizá-lo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos negros. Desde a ligação de Sakura, o pintor se mostrava tenso e preocupado com a situação do filho e da ex-esposa. Por mais que Naruto tentasse acalmá-lo dizendo que eles estariam seguros com o Uchiha. Ele não conseguia pensar dessa forma. Na verdade não conseguia parar de pensar em uma coisa, e cada vez mais sentia seu temor aumentar.

- Querido vá descansar um pouco... Você não tem dormido direito esses dias todos.

- Como posso dormir com meu filho nas mãos de um mafioso?

- Eu sei... Mas o Naruto disse que você não precisava se preocupar tanto, que agora estaria tudo bem.

- Não acredito que esse tal de Uchiha vá proteger meu filho e a Sakura.

- Não adianta você ficar desse jeito.

Respirando fundo, ele pensou em contar o motivo do seu temor. Mas como poderia contar a Ino que Yuuki não era seu filho e sim de Uchiha Sasuke. Não, ele era seu filho. E ninguém poderia mudar isso. Fora ele que cuidou e protegeu-o durante todos esses anos e, não haveria laços de sangue que poderia mudar sua posição como pai.

Absortos nesses pensamentos ele não notou que a campainha havia tocado, e muito menos que a esposa havia parado com as caricias em seus cabelos para atender a porta. Só despertou de seus pensamentos, quando sentiu uma criança entusiasmada pular em seu colo e o abraçar pelo pescoço.

- Papai!

Estupefato Sai, não conseguiu ter uma reação de imediato. Apenas fitava o menino no seu colo. Mas logo o abraçou fortemente, como se não quisesse que ele saísse do seu lado nunca mais.

- Filho! Como você está... Alguém o machucou?!

- Papai... Não estou conseguindo respirar.

- Aaa desculpe... – Disse o afrouxando um pouco o abraço.

- Oi Sai... – Sakura, o cumprimentou recostada à porta ao lado do Uchiha.

Atônito ele ergueu o filho no colo e se levantou da poltrona.

- O que esse homem faz aqui?

- Calma... Esse e o Sasuke Uchiha, ele está nos ajudando.

- Eu sei quem ele é Sakura, mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Já lhe disse, ele está nos ajudando.

Pouco se importando com as apresentações formais, o profissional apenas deu de ombros e sentou-se a vontade em um dos sofás. Sobre o olhar atento do pintor, ele observou Ino de cima a baixo para depois dizer sem cerimônias.

- Precisamos de sua ajuda...

- O que? – O pintor indagou, enquanto colocava o filho no chão.

- Preciso retirá-los de Konoha, mas para isso irei precisar de sua ajuda.

- Você não irá tirá-los daqui... Eles já estão em segurança.

- Humph... Você acredita mesmo nisso? Sakura não está segura, ela se envolve em uma coisa que não deveria e Yuuki será punido somente para garantir que não haverá testemunhas. Mas não irei tentar convencê-lo de nada... Você decide se eles ficam em Konoha a espera da morte ou se você prefere que eles estejam em segurança.

Após terminar de dizer, o Uchiha espreguiçou-se no sofá e levou ambas as mãos para trás da nuca. Com os olhos fechados, ele respirou fundo esperando pela resposta de Sai. Já sabia qual seria a resposta que ele daria, mas esperava que ele apenas digerisse a informação e aceitasse que a decisão dele estava certa. E isso não demorou a acontecer, pois logo o pintor respondeu:

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

Do outro lado de Konoha, Kakuzu e Hidan haviam recebido a informação de terem visto o assassino Sasuke nas redondezas, mas precisamente na casa do famoso pintor. E com uma risada maliciosa Hidan respondeu a mulher que havia passado a informação.

- Hahaha... O que uma mulher magoada não é capaz de fazer. Não é mesmo Karin?

- Poupe-me do seu sarcasmo... Apenas cumpra o que você prometeu.

- Está bem, está bem... – Antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, Hidan desligou o celular, enquanto Kakuzu virava o carro a toda à velocidade em uma curva. Era notável em suas atitudes a irritação e a sede de sangue que estava sentido. Apesar de estar a horas rodando com o carro por quase toda a cidade, ele não demonstrava cansaço. Na verdade sentia uma profunda excitação ao pensar que logo estaria apertando o pescoço de Uchiha Sasuke entre suas mãos. E para concluir seu trabalho ele com um ato de misericórdia, mataria a promotora e seu filho com tiros na cabeça, para que não sofressem.

- Já começou com essa droga? – Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ver Hidan rezando baixo para uma deusa a qual diversas vezes ele tentou explicar do que se travava. Mas para Kakuzu não passava de estupidez. Ao ver que não teria resposta, ele apenas bufou e resmungou – Não importa o que temos que fazer e terminar logo com isso.

E com a missão em sua mente, ele virou em alta velocidade em outra curva, não se importando com os carros que buzinavam por causa do seu ato perigoso. Tudo o que queria era chegar logo e alcançar seu alvo.


	9. Chapter 9

Suigetsu que estava parado do lado de fora da casa, vez ou outra bocejava. Estava cansado de ter que esperar no frio. Espreguiçando-se, ele sussurrou para o carro que não iria demorar e seguiu para dentro da casa do pintor. Não foi surpresa alguma sentir a tensão que estava na sala, mas parecia que tudo já havia sido resolvido. Pois Sasuke estava com os cabelos molhados e vestindo uma roupa de Sai, Sakura e Yuuki estavam comendo a refeição servida por Ino.

- Que bonito! Vocês aqui no bem bom e eu quase congelando de frio lá fora.

Desculpando-se pelo ocorrido, Sakura o chamou para sentar-se e terminar de comer junto com eles. Sai que estava sentado na poltrona, mantinha sua expressão pensativa. Concordará em ajudar que Sakura e seu filho saíssem de Konoha, mas era visível que não estava nada feliz com a situação. Nunca permanecerá tão longe de Yuuki, e apesar dele não ser seu filho de sangue era ele que mantinha a guarda sobre o menino.

- Não fique assim Sai, será o melhor para eles. – Dissera Ino enquanto depositava um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Eu sei...

Uchiha Sasuke que estava sentado no sofá estava apreensivo para que fossem embora de uma vez, mas preferiu não interromper. Foi inevitável não sentir uma pontada de ciúme ao ver a relação entre Sai e Yuuki. O garoto mostrava-se orgulhoso chamando o pinto de "pai". E por um momento imaginou como seria se fosse ele que tivesse casado com Sakura e tivesse criado Yuuki. Será que eles teriam sido felizes?

Suspirando profundamente ele balançou a cabeça suavemente para apagar aqueles pensamentos. Não podia mudar o passado, a única coisa que poderia fazer agora era cuidar do presente. E estava fazendo isso. Estava decidido a proteger a promotora e seu filho.

- No que está pensando Sasuke. – Sakura indagou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Observando por um breve instante os intensos olhos verdes, Sasuke sentiu ser transportado para o passado. Quando aquelas mesmas esmeraldas o fitavam com amor. Agora ele não sabia definir se era apenas agradecimento por ele estar salvando sua vida ou se no fundo existia algum sentimento. Sakura havia mudado muito nesses anos, em nada lembrava a menina que conhecerá. E pela primeira vez com um sorriso entristecido nos lábios, ele levou a mão direita a colocar sobre a dela e as palavras saíram de seus lábios sem que ele pudesse reprimir.

- Sinto sua falta.

Surpresa com a declaração, a promotora o fitou atônita. Mas não teve muito tempo para esboçar uma reação, pois logo ele levou ambas as mãos ao rosto dela e deu um beijo casto e rápido em seus lábios. Não se importando de estarem na presença de outras pessoas.

- Sasuke...

- Eu vou salvar você é meu filho.

A Haruno virou-se para fitar onde estava Yuuki, e relaxou ao perceber que ele não havia percebido o que o Uchiha dissera. O profissional que havia notado seu nervosismo. Disse com firmeza:

- Um dia ele terá que saber Sakura... Ele é um Uchiha.

-Sasuke... – Antes que pudesse completar a frase Yuuki atirou-se sobre seu colo e indagou se poderiam dormir aquela noite na casa de Sai.

- Só hoje... Eu quero ficar com meu pai.

- Querido, não podemos ficar...

- Se quiser podemos passar a noite aqui, mas teremos que sair antes mesmo do sol nascer. – O Uchiha a interrompeu.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho Sakura... Podem descansar hoje aqui, creio que não haverá problemas.

***** & ***** & ****& ***** &

Em um beco escuro e mal iluminado, a mulher não se importou com o cheiro fétido que o local exalava, e apenas se agachou enquanto levava ambas as mãos à cabeça. Só agora estava tendo noção de seu ato. Por ciúme tinha agido de modo impensado e entregou a vida de Uchiha Sasuke de bandeja a seus assassinos.

- O que eu fui fazer.

Não tinha nem ao menos certeza se ele tinha alguma relação com a promotora que tanto virá nos jornais. Sua imaginação começara a criar essa possibilidade depois ter o visto fugindo de casa de mãos dadas com ela, uma criança e Suigetsu. Depois que os virá novamente indo em direção a casa do pintor, ela não pensou duas vezes e ligou para Hidan. Somente agora estava tendo noção de sua estupidez.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Karin digitou o número de Sasuke. Esperou por alguns segundos e nada de o Uchiha atender o celular. Deixando escapar um suspiro temeroso dos lábios, ela atirou o celular na parede do beco e se entregou as lágrimas.

*****&******&******&******

Após discutirem sobre como seria o plano de fuga e onde eles poderiam se esconder, até que a Akatsuki os esquecesse. Todos resolveram descansar por alguns minutos. Suigetsu fora dormir no quarto de Yuuki, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura resolveram ficar na sala. Ambos reclamavam da falta de sono e decidiram ficar acordados caso algo acontecesse. Deitada no sofá, Sakura recostou a cabeça nas pernas do Uchiha, enquanto esse timidamente acariciava seus longos cabelos róseos.

No escuro da sala, ambos não falavam nada apenas desfrutavam o momento de estarem tão próximos. E não demorou para que adormecessem ali, mas foi por poucos segundo que manteve as pálpebras fechadas. Pois logo o estrondo da porta sendo arrombada os despertou. Antes que fizessem qualquer movimento, Hidan disse enquanto apontava a arma:

- Acho melhor você não se mover Sasuke... Ou não terei pena, para meter uma bala no meio da sua testa.

Com o susto, Sakura havia se sentado bruscamente ao lado do profissional. Ele que havia percebido seu medo, segurou em sua mão direita de maneira firme. Enquanto observava Kakuzu recostar a porta e se aproximar deles. Apontando a arma para testa de Sakura, o assassino da Akatsuki levou a mão esquerda a uma mecha de seu cabelo róseo e disse com sarcasmo:

- É uma pena... Mas tentarei matá-la de um jeito que não desfigure seu corpo.

- Fica longe dela Kakuzu... Eu sei que vieram atrás de mim.

- Não seja tão convencido Sasuke... Viemos atrás da promotora também.

Hidan que apontava a arma para a têmpora do Uchiha estava impaciente com a demora. Não compreendia por que Kakuzu ainda tinha que conversar.

- Chega de papo... Vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

No segundo andar da casa, Suigetsu impedira que Ino, Sai e Yuuki descessem para sala. Era melhor que os assassinos esquecessem que estavam ali. Por diversas vezes Sai insistiu em descer para ajudá-los, mas Suigetsu o convenceu que era melhor que somente ouvissem e depois pensassem em algo. Se bem conhecia a Akatsuki, eles não iriam matar ainda Sasuke.

E foi isso que aconteceu, na sala Hidan deu uma coronhada com o a arma na têmpora esquerda de Sasuke. O que fez com que o Uchiha caísse inconsciente no colo da Haruno. Mas sem perde tempo Hidan o pegou e o jogou em cima do ombro ao mesmo tempo em que Kakuzu puxava a promotora bruscamente pelo braço.

- Iremos dar um passeio rosinha.

Ao atravessar a porta da casa do ex-marido, a Haruno sentiu o medo apossar-se de seu corpo. Nunca em toda sua vida estivera tão de frente com a face da morte, nem mesmo quando Sasuke ameaçara sua vida. Podia ver na expressão do homem que a jogava no banco traseiro do carro. Tudo nele transmitia desejo de sangue.

- Para onde... Vocês estão nos levando? – Indagou trêmula?

Sorrindo sadicamente, Kakuzu sentou-se ao seu lado no banco traseiro e respondeu.

- Para o inferno.

Logo sua visão ficou turva e, alguns segundos depois ela não pode enxergar mais nada. Kakuzu havia desferido um golpe certeiro em sua nuca, o que fez com que ela caísse inconsciente. Suas vidas agora estavam na mão da Akatsuki.

**^^ Muitoooo obrigada Pelos comentários**


	10. Chapter 10

Fazendo um esforço doloroso tentou erguer as pálpebras, mas a exaustão já tinha dominado seu corpo tornando um simples piscar uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Estava gelada, e tão fria que tinha a impressão de que jamais poderia voltar a movimentar-se, de que ficaria ali deitada e congelaria, e que o frio de seu corpo se transformaria aos poucos no sono da morte. Parecia que aos poucos todos os seus sentidos estavam esvaindo-se de seu corpo, não conseguia nem ao menos fazer um simples movimento em seus dedos. Será que já estava morta? Doce ilusão.

- Sakura!

Ouviu ao longe seu nome ser chamado, mas não passava de um leve sussurro que tocava seu ouvido. Seus sentidos aos poucos estavam deixando seu corpo juntamente com a dor que sentia. Naquele momento não se importou.

- Sakura!

Novamente a voz se fez presente em seus ouvidos, mas dessa vez ela pode ouvir claramente o que estava a dizer. Erguendo um pouco as pálpebras, pode ver grossas correntes presas aos pulsos do homem. Seus braços estavam abertos como se estivesse sido pregado a uma cruz invisível. Mas logo sua visão foi coberta por um vermelho vivo. Seu sangue que escorria pela sua face.

- Sakura... Acorda pelo amor de Deus.

Deitada no chão em um canto da pequena sala onde estavam. A promotora mantinha-se encolhida, a roupa que estava usando estava rasgada nas costas deixando à mostra as marcas da tortura que havia sofrido na mão de Kakuzu. Naquela noite haviam lhe açoitado como repreensão pela prisão de Sasori e por se mostrar um obstáculo para a máfia que aterrorizava a cidade de Konoha.

Ao ouvir mais uma vez a voz de Sasuke, ela fez um movimento doloroso e fitou o Uchiha mais uma vez. O profissional estava em pé, preso com correntes aos seus braços. Sem camisa, ele estava com marcas de socos que havia recebido no abdômen. Seu rosto estava manchado de sangue, que escorria do ferimento em sua têmpora, lábios e nariz.

- Sasuke...

Ao ver que ela o havia reconhecido, o Uchiha suspirou aliviado, mas ainda não era hora para comemorar. Imaginou que há essa hora os Akatsuki estivessem reunidos para decidir qual a melhor forma de matá-los. E sentiu-se completamente impotente... Não podia fazer nada para defender Sakura. Estavam à mercê da Akatsuki, mas ainda sim tentou passar um pouco de esperança a Haruno ao ouvi-la gemer de dor.

- Logo sairemos daqui Sakura.

Dissera aquilo somente para acalmá-la... Pois a única forma de saírem daquele local seria dentro de um caixão.

*******************

Não havia tempo para maiores explicações o tempo estava correndo contra eles. Os quatro anos que esteve em frente a policia de Konoha, fez com que conhecesse bem os métodos de agir da máfia. E tinha certeza que se demorasse um pouco mais, seus amigos poderiam não sobreviver. Colocando as duas armas que estavam na gaveta, no coldre Naruto apenas ordenou que dois agentes o acompanhasse. Suigetsu o esperava do lado de fora da delegacia. Ele iria guiá-los para o possível esconderijo da Akatsuki.

- Vamos, Vamos!

Entrando em seus carros seguiram em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Konoha. Enquanto seguia as instruções de Suigetsu sobre o possível esconderijo de Pein, Naruto também pedia reforços. Planejava para que eles chegassem um pouco depois. Temia que um grande número de carros atraísse a atenção dos mafiosos, que encurralados poderiam sentir-se pressionados a se livrarem de Sasuke e Sakura. Mas o que estava fazendo também era muito arriscado, estava colocando não só a vida de seus amigos em risco, como a de seus agentes e a sua própria vida. Mas não tinha alternativas... Precisava arriscar.

*******************

Silencioso, Itachi adentrou no pequeno ambiente onde estava o irmão. Havia se livrado com dificuldade de Deidara e Hidan, responsáveis pela vigilância dos prisioneiros. Ao avistar Sasuke preso com os braços estendidos, ele rapidamente pegou as chaves que havia roubado e o libertou das correntes. Uchiha Sasuke parecia que estava a um passo de desmaiar, mas ainda sim ficava murmurando o nome de Sakura. Não estava preocupado com o que pudesse acontecer consigo mesmo, mas sim com a promotora. Não queria perdê-la uma segunda vez.

- Ajude-a.

Concordando, Itachi recostou o irmão na parede fria do galpão onde estavam e foi verificar a pulsação da promotora. Apesar da grave tortura que havia recebido, ela parecia resistir bravamente. Havia presenciado pessoas que não resistiram às torturas de Kakuzu. Pegando-a no colo, ele disse baixo em seu ouvido que iria tirá-los dali e logo se virou em direção ao irmão e indagou:

- Consegue andar Sasuke?

- Sim. – disse com a mão direita sobre a costela fraturada.

- Então vamos de uma vez, antes que o idiota do Deidara retorne.

Esgueirando-se pelos corredores escuros do esconderijo Akatsuki, Itachi tentou guiá-los para fora da casa, mas vozes soando próximo. Fizera com que empurrasse uma das portas do corredor para se esconderem. A porta dava para um cômodo quase vazio, se não fosse por um velho colchonete jogado no chão. As paredes enegrecidas, cheias de estrias de antigas goteiras entre elas Entre uma aranha tecera dois triângulos de teias já rompidas, pendendo como farrapos.

Colocando Sakura sobre o colchão, Itachi aproximou-se da porta para tentar ouvir se havia alguém ainda no corredor, mas o que ouviu o deixou alerta. Já haviam dado conta da falta dos prisioneiros.

-Por que está nos ajudando Itachi?

- Seu tolo! Você é meu irmão, apesar de tudo que aconteceu no passado, eu não quero vê-lo morto.

Sasuke sorriu brevemente, mas logo o mesmo sorriso sumiu de seus lábios ao ver a promotora respirar com dificuldade. Aproximando-se dela, ele abaixou e verificou sua pulsão. Fraca demais.

- Nem pense nisso Sakura. – Disse ao vê-la fechar os olhos.

Sacudindo-a para que não dormisse, Sasuke não retirava uma mão de seu pulso. Não queria pensar na possibilidade perdê-la, não agora que havia a reencontrado.

- Temos que sair agora, Itachi!

O profissional pressentia que algo de ruim poderia acontecer se ficassem ali esperando por um momento certo para escapar. Sakura precisava de cuidados médicos urgentemente.

- Não tem como, eles devem estar vasculhando cada área agora. O máximo que podemos fazer e esperar.

Esperar, essa era a palavra que Uchiha Sasuke não queria ouvir nesse momento. Fitando o rosto delicado de Sakura, ele abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la suavemente nos lábios. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas lamentava não poder ter a chance de ver o filho uma última vez.

Erguendo-se com dificuldade, o profissional levou à mão a costela fraturada e soltou um leve gemido de dor. Seu irmão parecia ter pressentido o que ele planejava, e começou a dizer que não permitiria o interrompendo Sasuke disse:

- É a única chance. Eu não conseguirei carregar a Sakura.

Apesar de não aceitar o que Sasuke estava propondo, Itachi teve que concordar. Sabia bem que nada faria Sasuke mudar de idéia. Pegando a arma que trazia consigo, ele desferiu dois tiros contra o cadeado que preso a janela. A janela rangeu quando Itachi a empurrou de par a par, para logo em seguida abaixar e pegar Sakura no colo. Lançando um último olhar ao irmão, ele lançou a arma para ele e seguiu para fora com a promotora em seus braços.

- Cuide do nosso filho Sakura. – Murmurou para o vento, enquanto ouvia os passos pelo corredor. Sabia bem que o som do tiro iria chamar a atenção dos homens a sua procura, e percebeu que alguém havia parado em frente à porta.

E o assassino de aluguel Uchiha Sasuke estava a sua espera...

**Finalmente mais um capitulo postado ^_^**

**A todos muito obrigada pelos comentários e por estarem acompanhando a história. Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo seus fofonildos *--***

**bjuus  
**


	11. Chapter 11

O som agudo das sirenes espalhou-se por todos os cantos da mansão. Assustados com o cerco policial, alguns homens que não tinham grande importância na máfia resolveram se render. Não tinham nada perder, eram os peões nas mãos de Pein e se decidissem permanecerem ao seu lado neste momento, a única coisa que ganhariam como retribuição seria um aumento na pena.

- Abaixa a cabeça! – Disse Naruto empurrando o jovem franzino para dentro da viatura. Estava assombrado com o tamanho poder que o grupo exercia sobre os jovens. E não tivera dúvidas, eles estavam aproveitando-se da ambição de simples adolescentes para os utilizarem em sua rede tráfico e prostituição. –

- Sasuke ainda está lá dentro. – Disse Itachi ao lado de Naruto.

Por sorte ele havia se deparado com o capitão da policia de Konoha na pequena estradinha de terra que dava para o refugio Akatsuki. Entregando Sakura aos cuidados de Suigetsu, ele decidiu que retornaria para salvar o irmão. Nunca havia confessado, mas sentia-se culpado por tudo que Sasuke havia se transformado. Talvez se tivesse agido de uma forma diferente seu irmão não seria um Assassino Profissional na mira da máfia e da policia. Mas não era hora para se lamentar, tinha esperanças que tudo desse certo para que o irmão tivesse ao menos a chance de desfrutar de uma vida em paz com a Haruno. Mas seus sonhos foram destruídos assim que ouviu a voz do Uzumaki.

- Você sabe que o Sasuke agora é um criminoso. Ele será preso

Itachi limitou-se apenas a concordar com um breve aceno de cabeça. Por hora não iria discutir a questão do irmão.

- Vamos evitar ao máximo o derramamento de sangue... Eu quero o Pein vivo! – Naruto dirigiu-se para falar aos homens que estavam sob seu comando.

* * *

Enquanto isso no outro lado da cidade, deitada sobre uma maca a promotora era levada as pressas para o centro cirúrgico. Apesar do seu estado de semi-consciência ela pode ouvir a voz do filho próximo ao seu ouvido implorando-lhe que ficasse boa. Ao lado de Yuuki estava seu ex-marido Sai que a acompanhou até a porta da sala de cirurgia. Apesar de todas as brigas que tiveram no passado, ele rezava para que Sakura pudesse se recuperar.

- Ela é forte, ela irá sair dessa. – Ino disse com a voz doce logo após beijar a testa de Yuuki.

* * *

Um grito de dor ecoou pelos corredores da mansão, juntamente com uma risada sádica. Amarrado com as mãos atrás das costas, Sasuke recebera um soco certeiro em sua costela fraturada. Por um milésimo de segundo tivera esperança que escaparia depois de matar Deidara, mas logo após ser capturado por Hidan e Kakuzu ele já não possuía mais tanta certeza.

- Achou mesmo que iria trair esta organização sem sofrer a devida conseqüência não é Sasuke? – Pein indagou segurando fortemente uma mecha dos cabelos negros. – Pois saiba que antes que a Akatsuki sucumba eu farei questão de esmagar osso, por osso seu.

Apesar da forte dor que sentia e a sensação que não veria mais seu filho e Sakura, o Uchiha deixou seu típico sorriso emoldurar seus lábios diante da ameaça de Pein. Não se importava mais com o que pudesse acontecer, seu filho e Sakura já estavam em segurança.

- Sorria Uchiha Sasuke, garanto que será sua última oportunidade de fazer isso... – Após dizer o líder da Akatsuki desferiu mais um soco no abdômen de Sasuke.

Mas antes que pudesse prosseguir com a tortura um barulho de explosão vindo da porta principal da mansão o alertou. A policia estava invadindo a base Akatsuki. Deixando um leve sorriso escapar de seus lábios, Pein ajeitou o terno negro com o desenho de uma nuvem vermelha nas costas e colocou as armas no coldre. Para em seguida aproximar ainda mais do prisioneiro e dizer friamente próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Comece a rezar...

Dando ordens a Hidan e Kakuzu que observavam toda cena, o líder abriu a porta de um compartimento secreto que dava para túneis abaixo da mansão. Enquanto Hidan demonstrando certa má vontade carregava Sasuke em um dos ombros.

Por ser uma construção antiga era natural que tivesse passagens secretas que pudessem salvar a vida dos senhores do pequeno castelo. Os túneis com as paredes de terra batida eram estreitos e mal iluminados é possuía o desagradável cheiro de urina de rato. A única iluminação para guiá-los no breu do lugar era o isqueiro que Pein trazia em uma das mãos. Acima deles se podiam ouvir os passos apressados dos policias percorrendo cada ala da mansão. Mas até encontrá-los seria tarde demais. O destino de Sasuke estava traçado e Pein não descansaria até ver o corpo do homem que lhe trouxera tantos problemas, inerte aos seus pés.

* * *

Praguejando alguns palavrões Naruto ordenou que vasculhassem toda a mansão atrás do restante do grupo. Não iria descansar até ver Pein atrás das grades, mas não iria sofrer caso ele reagisse e precisasse matá-lo. Na verdade iria se sentir muito mais satisfeito com a morte do líder Akatsuki. O que ele fizera a Sakura era imperdoável.

- Revistem todo o local, e apanhe tudo que possa incriminá-los! – Ordenou ao pequeno grupo de policias.

Recostado com as costas em um canto da parede, Itachi observava toda a movimentação dos homens em seu antigo refugio, mas sua mente não parava de se perguntar o que poderia ter acontecido com seu irmão. Na verdade sabia bem, só não queria admitir que Sasuke à uma hora dessas pudesse estar morto.

- Itachi – Naruto o chamou despertando-o dos devaneios – Quero que me responda. Essa mansão tem alguma rota de fuga, uma passagem secreta. Qualquer coisa?

Pensando-o por alguns segundos, o Uchiha se sentiu extremamente idiota. Como não havia pensado no túnel bem abaixo deles.

- Sei por onde eles saíram.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sentiu o cansaço apossar-se de seu corpo. Desde o dia em que tivera que cumprir a missão de assassinar a Haruno, ele não tinha uma digna noite de sono. E agora ele mal conseguia dar dois passos, sem sentir todo o corpo latejar de dor por causa das costelas fraturadas e os socos que havia recebido pelo o restante do corpo. Mas mesmo sentindo-se esgotado ele se via obrigado a andar devido aos empurrões que recebia de Hidan. O túnel abaixo da mansão dava direto para reservada florestal e ali àquela hora a policia dificilmente os encontraria. Mas Pein não queria pensar nesse detalhe naquele momento. Precisava se livrar de um obstáculo primeiro, colocar mais um nome na sua lista de mortos. E após aproximarem-se de um pequeno lago, o líder da Akatsuki fitou Kakuzu dando a entender o que planejava. E sem mais delongas, Kakuzu que estava um pouco atrás do Uchiha envolveu seu potente braço direito no pescoço do profissional na tentativa de estrangulá-lo. Enquanto Pein e Hidan seguiam sem preocupação se distanciando cada vez mais da mansão.

- Não lute Sasuke. – Disse friamente, enquanto o sentia se debater contra seu corpo.

Mas o Uchiha não estava disposto a morrer daquela forma. Não mesmo. E conseguindo forças graças ao desespero que sentiu diante da morte. Sasuke debateu-se contra o corpo do homem e conseguiu golpeá-lo com os cotovelos nas costelas flutuantes.

Aproveitando-se que o aperto contra seu pescoço havia enfraquecido, assassino de aluguel o mordeu no braço, para em seguida ouvir Kakuzu praguejar um palavrão e retirar o braço de seus pescoço.

- Teria sido melhor se você não tivesse lutado.

Apesar da ameaça, Sasuke não lhe deu atenção. E mesmo diante da dor ele conseguiu desferir um forte soco na têmpora do homem e um chute em seu órgão genital. E antes que ele tivesse a idéia de revidar, o Uchiha com uma das mãos sobre a costela fraturada saiu em disparada pela floresta. Corria o risco de se perder ou até mesmo se pego novamente. Mas precisava arriscar. Não havia reencontrado Sakura e o filho que nem sabia que existia, para perdê-los dessa forma. Enquanto corria pode ouvir a voz de Kakuzu.

- Não adianta Uchiha!

**Pessoal eu havia postado, mas resolvi editar um pouquinho. Sei que o capitulo está curtinho. Mas estou em uma fase muito corrida, primeiro emprego, estudos e tals. Mas apesar de demorar para postar, eu irei concluir essa fanfic. É a outra do Itachi e a Sakura. Só preciso editar o capitulo para postar. Mas apesar de estar curtinho esse capitulo, espero que gostem.**

**Kissus, kissus**


End file.
